Un Deseo Fugaz
by rinachi
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya pensando que es imposible pide un deseo a una estrella fugaz, el cual le causara muchos problemas arrastrando a cierto pelirrojo consigo en esta extraña y divertida situación que ara florecer algo mas que confianza entre los dos. KagaKuro
1. Introducción

Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todos y cada uno de los personajes pertenecen a **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Introducción**

Estaba mirando el cielo desde el balcón del apartamento de su sombra, recuerda que ese día como ya hace varios días atrás lo había invitado a pasar la noche ahí ya que sus padres habían salido de viaje y él siendo hijo único estaba completamente solo en aquella casa, por ello decidieron alternarse y dormir juntos ya sea en el departamento de Taiga o casa de Tetsuya.

Dio un suspiro al ver la pesada oscuridad de la noche, estaba adornada de infinito número de estrellas.

-¡Oye Kuroko ya está lista la cena!-gritó el pelirrojo desde la cocina-comedor asustando al chico y obligándolo a mirar dentro del departamento, para mirar a su amigo que estaba con un delantal y cuchara en mano, lo cual lo hizo sonreír.

-Está bien Kagami-kun-contesto con una voz igual que su sonrisa apenas audible pero, que Kagami escuchaba perfectamente.

Miró el cielo por última vez y al momento pasó fugaz una estrella, recordó todas la leyendas acerca de que era signo de buena suerte mirar una "leyendas" dijo entre pensamientos , parecía tonto pero cerró los ojos y pidió un deseo para después meterse rápidamente y no hacer esperar a su sombra.

Cenaron tranquilamente, platicando sobre algunos partidos y cosas del básquet así como del colegio y alguna que otra broma. Al acabar fue el turno del jugador fantasma lavar los platos. Después miraron un poco de TV, entre tiempos Tetsuya miraba el rostro del más alto, pues siempre le había parecido los gestos que el otro hacia mientras miraba una película en un momento volteo inesperadamente provocando un salto acelerado en su corazón.

-Creo que ya es hora de dormir- "salvado" pensó el menor con gran tranquilidad al no ser descubierto infraganti, solo se limitó a asentir.

Después de darse las buenas noches cada uno se retiró a su respectiva habitación, Kuroko a la de su luz y Kagami la de su padre quien pocas veces estaba ahí. Tranquilamente ambos cerraron los ojos esperando al nuevo día sin saber que a partir de mañana sus tranquilos y cotidianos días no serían los mismos.

Los pájaros cantaban indicando un nuevo día, Kagami Taiga se estiraba soltando un gran bostezo antes de levantarse.

-¡Aaaaa!-se oyó un grito que lo espanto.

Provenía de la habitación de Kuroko, más bien la suya pero no importaba, dio un salto y salió corriendo rumbo a ese lugar para encontrarse con...


	2. 1 ¡Una Chica!

"_**Pensamiento"**_

-Dialogo.-

(Notas de Autora)

**Kuroko POV**

Oír el trinar de los pájaros fue suficiente para despertar. La mañana era agradable, aun con la ventana cerrada podía oler la fragancia del nuevo día que, era perfecta para mmm "Hot cakes", era obvio que no era un gran chef como Kagami pero al menos no se me quemaba el agua como a la entrenadora, sonreí ante aquel pensamiento.

Me puse de pie dando un gran bostezo, empecé a aplacar mi cabello que por las mañanas era tan terco como n°2 a la hora de ponerse sus vacunas pero, antes de girar el pomo de la puerta me percate de algo extraño, había algo diferente de lo usual, estaba más lacio, más largo, mucho más largo tanto que llegaba a mi cintura…_**"Espera, ¿Cuándo he tenido una cintura tan delgada?" **_pensé con alarma. Di media vuelta, camine casi al punto de correr rumbo a un pequeño espejo que estaba en el cuarto y al mirarme me quede helado.

Lo que estaba reflejado en aquel pedazo de cristal mostraba algo completamente diferente a lo que yo era, mis gestos ya de por si delicados se habían vuelto femeninos, mis labios, mis ojos, pestañas y cejas estaban en perfecto alinee; suaves y femeninos así se volvieron.

Cerré los ojos diciéndome una y otra vez _**"Esto no está sucediendo"**_, implorando que al abrir mis ojos, este solo fuera un mal sueño.

-uno, dos…tres.- Abrí abruptamente mis orbes con esperanza de que algo cambiara pero, nada.

Con mis manos toqué mi pecho, el cual no me atrevía a mirar ya que dos pedazos abultados de carne habían remplazado lo que poco o mucho que lo había trabajado; mi cintura que era uniforme con el tórax se transformaba en curvas y antes de llegar más abajo me detuve, pues de sobra sabía que ahí estaba el cambio más grande que se daba en mi cuerpo. Tomé una decisión y me arme de valor, abrí mis boxers y mire lo que ahí había.

-¡Aaaa!.- creo que fue mi primera vez en muchos sentidos, mi primera vez en estar aterrorizado, la primera vez en gritar tan alto que, tal vez sea posible, se oía hasta cinco cuadras a la redonda, y lo demás creo que no puedo ni quiero describirlo.

Era un hecho, yo me había transformado en una chica.

**FIN DE KUROKO POV **

**KAGAMI POV**

Levantarse por las mañanas siempre es una lata, me rasqué la nuca con pereza sin muchas ganas de querer despegarme de las sabanas aun, porque siendo realistas ¿a quien le gusta levantarse los domingos temprano? Al menos a mí no.

Mire desde la cama de mi viejo, una foto en la cual estábamos Tatsuya, Alex y yo en tiempos atrás, cuando yo era un niño que iniciaba en el básquet. Una de mi padre y mi mamá cuando eran más jóvenes.

-¡Aaaa!.- un gritó que albergaba una voz desconocida para mí, que tenía como nacimiento el cuarto de Kuroko.

Me levante de un salto y corrí hasta su cuarto desesperadamente. Al llegar, sin siquiera tocar entré preparado para lo peor pero no para lo que estaba frente a mis ojos.

"_**Un Ángel" **_pensó mi mente al admirar aquella figura que había delante de mis ojos. Hermosa vista era ofrecida para mi, de una chica con una piel tan pálida como la nieve del invierno, una figura delicada no tan voluminosa como la de Alex pero que tenía todas sus curvas en su lugar, piernas largas, vientre plano, pechos ni grandes ni pequeños, sino medianos. Su cara era lo más bello que alguna vez había visto en toda mi vida. Labios, finos, rosados y carnosos que parecía que te hacían una invitación a probarlos. Sus mejillas a pesar de su palidez tenían un tenue color carmín que resultaba adorable, sus largas y rizadas pestañas protegían sus grandes pero inexpresivos ojos que estaban inundados de un infinito cielo celeste igual al de su cabello, cabello singular que solo conocía en una persona…

-Kagami-kun no te alarmes-susurro con monotonía.- aunque te cueste creerlo, soy Kuroko.-suaves palabras que golpearon mi cabeza tan fuerte como como si la hubieran estampado contra algo.-¡Kagami-kun!.- al parecer sus palabras no fueron las que me pegaron sino un la esquina de un mueble que dio en mi cabeza cuando me desmaye de la impresión.

No sé qué fue lo que me hizo colapsar, si la sorpresa de que Kuroko se había trasformado en chica o pensar que Kuroko era en su versión femenina, tremendamente sexy.

Solo algo último que agregar, creo que estamos en problemas.

**¡Hola!**

**Saludando por primera (espero no sea la última vez), gracias por leer esta historia que resultara un tanto rara, en verdad me siento muy feliz y agradecida que la lean (también sus comentarios) ya que soy mala en la redacción espero que me ayuden a crecer y bueno creo que hasta aquí es todo.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. Estamos en esto Juntos

**Estamos en esto Juntos**

Al parecer el golpe había dejado inconsciente al pelirrojo que no pudo con y cayó desmayado en el acto. Kuroko corrió para socorrerlo y trataba de hacer uso de su fuerza para moverlo a un mejor lugar. Después de varios intentos fallidos, no lo logro ya que al parecer no solo su cuerpo había cambia, también su fuerza era la de una chica.

Después de varios minutos y un poco de alcohol, su compañero reaccionó y de un salto se puso de pie alejándose aterrado del menor.

-¿Kuroko? ¿Eres Kuroko Tetsuya?- preguntó con incredibilidad, el otro solo afirmó con la cabeza-Pruébalo, pruébame que eres Kuroko- musitó.

Al principio Tetsuya se mostró ofendido ante la actitud de Kagami. Reflexionó un poco puesto que su amigo estaba en todo su derecho de pedir tal cosa porque él en su lugar aria lo mismo. Se tomó un momento para pensar en cuál era la manera correcta de probar tal cosa a su luz.

-Eto…-no sabía cómo empezar.

Le vino una idea a la mente. Se acercó lentamente al oído de su amigo y empezó a susurrarle una pequeña anécdota que solo ellos dos sabían, tan pronto como sus palabras entraban, en su mente se disipaban las dudas sobre su identidad. Aquello le empezaba a aterrar aún más a la vez que deban ganas de gritar como lo había hecho Kuroko tiempo antes, sin embargo eso no sería de ayuda.

Él pelirrojo se incorporó y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos por la habitación tal cual detective cuando estaba tratando de resolver un caso. Kuroko por otra parte se limitaba a mirar al otro desde la cama.

Se paró en seco Kagami, como si una idea lo hubiera iluminado.

-¡OVNIS!-soltó de golpe Taiga.

-Mmm…

-Eso debe ser, no encuentro otra explicación para lo que nos está sucediendo-comenzó a explicar- piénsalo, seguro están haciendo experimentos con humanos y tú por desgracia fuiste uno de los elegidos para tal atrocidad.-prosiguió contando su argumento.- tal vez hasta el gobierno este metido en esto.

Kuroko con cada palabra que oía no sabía si llorar o soltarse a reír por la explicación, a veces Kagami podía ser muy idiota _**"Bakagami" **_pensó.

**KAGAMI POV**

Estaba contando mi descabellada pero muy coherente hipótesis ("coherente" sobre todo xD) a Kuroko quien soltó una risita burlona.

-Ne Kagami-kun ¿Para qué crees que los OVNIS harían hecho esto?- dijo cambiando esa expresión de burla a una de tristeza.

En ello tenía razón, no había argumento para ello en mi historia. Se mostró decaído, y bueno no era para menos, cambiar su cuerpo de esa manera pondría a cualquiera deprimido.

-¿Qué are Kagami-kun?-habló bajando su rostro- ¿Qué pasara si esto no es reversible y me quedo como una chica para siempre?- sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de agua-estoy solo.

Fui donde él y me coloque de cuclillas para estar a su altura, tomé su mentón y lo alce para que me mirara a los ojos fijamente.

-No sé qué aremos, no sé si es reversible.- pluralice e inhale una bocanada de aire antes de continuar-pero lo que sí sé, es que no estás solo porque yo estoy contigo.-finalice.

Para quitarle el sentimiento de seguridad, me quité la cadena con el singular anillo que siempre colgaba de mi cuello y se lo mostré.

-¿Sabes qué es esto?- le pregunte.

-Es el anillo que Himuro-kun te regaló, como muestra de su hermandad.-respondió.

-Entonces debes de saber lo importante que es para mí.- mi sombra asintió-pues tu eres igual de importante que Tatsuya, por ello te lo doy.- le coloqué el anillo alrededor de su cuello-este anillo es una promesa de que sin importar que pase no te dejare en esto solo.

Parecía que iba a negarse, así que antes de que hablara lo hice yo.

-Me lo devolverás cuando todo este problema acabe.-sonreí

-Gracias.-de igual manera sonrió para mí.

Lo volví a mirar, error, grave error. Me sonroje, porque un vistazo hizo darme cuenta de que no llevaba nada debajo de la playera, en la cual nadaba por lo amplia que era la prenda y lo esbelto de su figura.

-Primero que nada-intentaba apartar mi mirada de su… su tórax-lo que aremos será conseguirte ropa adecuada.- sin embargo no tenía éxito en ello.

Al principio parecía no entender a lo que me refería, sin embargo se dio cuenta a donde se estaban enfocando mis ojos.

-¡Pervertido Kagami-kun!-gritó avergonzado y me dio un empujón el cual me hizo perder mi equilibrio y caer de sentón.

-¡Au!-me queje desde el piso y él intentado taparse los pechos con sus brazos.

No era un pervertido, solo soy un simple y mortal hombre. Cualquiera que viera los pezones de una chica firmemente remarcados en aquella tela aria y sentiría lo mismo que yo.

No aguante más la pena y salí de la habitación.

-Ponte cualquier cosa que sea decente, saldremos de compras.-le dije desde detrás de la puerta.

Solo espere su afirmación y me encamine a mi cuarto, tenía que cambiarme también. Mientras caminaba no podía hacer que bajara mi sonrojo, aún tenía en mi mente la imagen de Kuroko.

Sentí una pulsada en mi corazón, era la segunda vez que experimentaba esta singular sensación, la primera vez era parte del secreto que mi sombra me contó para convencerme.

Había sucedido más o menos así hace algunos meses.

**FLASH BACK**

Desde que había ido a las aguas termales con los sempais y la entrenadora antes de la winder cup me había quedado maravillado así que le pedí amablemente a Kuroko si podíamos ir de nuevo, yo era nuevo en el tema pero de seguro él era un experto.

Ya ahí me la pasaba genial dentro del agua y lo mejor era que teníamos todo el lugar para nosotros solos.

Al parecer a mi compañero no le hacía nada de bien el vapor porque le mareaba de sobremanera. Pidió permiso para salir fuera para tomar un poco de aire y recuperarse pero a medio sendero se empezó a tambalear, yo salí de las termas para ayudarle un poco, cuando estaba a punto de llegar con él, me resbale con una barra de jabón. En aquel acto termine en piso llevándomelo conmigo, quedando en una inconveniente posición, el encima de mí, ambos desnudos, en un baño público, ambos hombres con sus labios juntos.

-P…perdón.-dije sonrojado y separe nuestras bocas.

Ambos tratábamos de incorporarnos rápidamente, pero por nuestro nerviosismo no ayudaba, cada intento provocaba que sus cuerpos se rozaran continuamente y "doki, doki" (palpitar del corazón) sentía como latía mi corazón rápidamente.

Cuando logramos ponernos de pie, Kuroko ya no se veía mareado sino ido, preferí no indagar. Ambos prometimos que le contaríamos a nadie lo ocurrido.

-Kagami-kun-me hablo cuando se dirigía a la salida.

-¿Si?-respondí mientras me sumergía de nuevo en el agua.

-Solo espero no haberle robado su primer beso a Kagami-kun.-se sonrio desde la salida.

-¡Claro que no idiota!- le grite molesto.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Salir de compras era una de las cosas que más me aburrían, si, sería un largo día.

**¡Feliz día de Reyes! Para celebrarlo les traigo un nuevo capítulo, otra vez humildemente agradezco sus comentarios =D, porque son mi impulso para seguir. Hablando del día de reyes, recibí el mejor regalo del mundo, ¡Una almohada tamaño original de Kuroko Tetsuya! Naaa… ya quisiera, bueno lo que en verdad me trajeron fue un nuevo balón de básquet haha (si, se los presumo xD) haha ¿y a ustedes lectoras y lectores? =D.**

**Espero meter otra pareja y que venga el Dios de la inspiración para ayudarme. **

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	4. El Ángel y el Demonio

"**El Angel y el Demonio"**

**NORMAL POV**

Salieron del departamento rumbo al centro comercial. Fue bastante incomodo, todas y cada una de las señoras y chicas del lugar los miraban con morbo, claro que no era de extrañar, una chica saliendo del departamento de un joven, soltero que vive solo, en plena flor de la juventud (soné como anciana xD) y atractivo visualmente.

Una señorita que lo acompaña, con cabello desarreglado, que viste ropa de hombre además de emanar una fragancia de su acompañante, levantaba la incertidumbre (chismes) de la gente del lugar.

A pesar de todas aquellas miradas Kagami se mantenía firme caminando junto a ella, puesto que "El que nada debe nada teme" eso era lo que él pensaba.

**KUROKO POV**

Caminaba junto a Kagami-kun, aunque resultaba muy incomodo y no precisamente por la gente que nos miraba raro, sino porque la ropa me quedaba demasiado grande. Era complicado caminar con tenis en los cuales nadaba por mi diminuto pie, si no tenia cuidado terminaría perdiendo alguno de mis zapatos.

Ni él ni yo hablábamos, podía percibir la tensión saliendo del cuerpo de mi Luz. Yo no sabía que decir, tal vez sí, pero no lo diría porque...

-Llegamos.-habló rompiendo mis pensamientos.

Me puse de pie a un costado de él sin decir palabra alguna, al igual que el miraba el centro comercial sin ganas de entrar.

-Quítate mocosa.-dijo una voz femenina dándome un empujón.

-¡Auch!.-dije mientras era sostenido por Kagami-kun para no caer.

-Estorbas, una cosa andrajosa como tú no debería poner un pie en un lugar como este.-dijo ella molesta, mientras me incorporaba.

Quedó delante de mí, era una chica curvilínea, muy llamativa no solo sus expresiones, también en sus ropas y cosméticos. Tenía pelo y ojos de color negro, como un abismo tenebroso. Su expresión de enojo se fue diluyendo suavemente cuando sus orbes se clavaron mi pelirrojo amigo.

-Hola guapo.- se dirigió a él ignorando totalmente mi presencia.-un día que estés libre.-rebusco en su bolsa para sacar una tarjeta roja.-llámame.-junto al papel le regalo una un guiño y se marcho.

Mi luz se quedo petrificado, mirándola como se perdía entre la multitud.

-Parece que Kagami-kun es muy popular.-bromee para sacarlo de su aturdimiento.

-Claro, no te imaginas cuantos corazones rotos deje en América.- dijo él con aire... ¿seductor?

Tal vez su último comentario no me había hecho tanta gracia y el golpe de la pelinegra me había dolido, pero gracias a ello podía sentir el ambiente más relajado que al de tiempo anterior.

Ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de leer o mirar el contenido de la tarjeta, solo lo arrugo en su mano y lo lanzó al bote de basura más cercano, como si de desperdicio se tratara. Percibí que susurro unas palabras, sin embargo no que decía. Un gran alivio me inundo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

Adentro del lugar.

-No lo harás Kagami-kun.-dije terco, mientras caminaba.

-Ya te lo dije, no hay problema yo...-hablaba él.

-Que no.- lo interrumpí.

-No es mucho, yo pago los gastos de la ropa.-no se daría por vencido, estábamos así desde que entramos al centro comercial.

Un gran tumulto de gente detuvo nuestro paso y discusión, al parecer se llevaría a cabo un espectáculo para el público. Había un gran escenario, adornado con nombres de patrocinadores, luces, colores, cuatro paneles y el típico anfitrión; con traje, corbata y zapatos lustrados que tenía en mano un micrófono, invitando a la gente a observar.

-Acérquense señoritas, podrían ser las afortunadas que participaran en este concurso para poder ganarse esta tarjeta.-mostró una tarjeta dorada.- que contiene una magnifica y nada despreciable cantidad de dinero con la cual podrán comprar en toda las tiendas de este centro comercial.-parloteaba por el micrófono.

Todas las chicas que estaban ahí gritaban eufóricas, con muchas ganas de participar. Al parecer el staf estaba ya buscando a las concursantes entre el público, así dar inicio al concurso.

Nunca me habían agradado los lugares llenos de gente, me irritaban por ruido. Empezaba a separarme de Kagami-kun, era arrastrado por la masa de gente alejándome de él. Estiré mi mano para tomar la suya e impedir la situación.

-¡Te tengo!.-habló y tomó mi mano una persona que no era mi amigo.- tu serás nuestra concursante.-me dedico una sonrisa radiante el chico.

-No lo toques.-mi luz rompió el agarre del otro y me jaló hacia él, protegiéndome entre sus brazos, me sonroje.

Aun cuando la gente miraba con temor a Kagami-kun, el joven se mostraba sereno pasando por alto que me llamaran con pronombres de hombre.

-No soy nadie sospechoso amigo.-dijo él mostrando su identificación, al parecer era parte del staff.- soy un encargado de elegir a la participante número tres del concurso y créanme cuando digo que nunca he conocido una chica tan bonita como ella.- me señaló y mi color aumento por el alago.

Muy a nuestro pesar terminó convenciéndonos a ambos, de que yo participara en tal cosa. Claro que era un benefició tener aquella tarjeta, así Kagami no tendría que usar su dinero, lo que menos quiero es causarle más problemas, suficiente ya es que me allá convertido en mujer.

Kagami-kun deshizo el agarre, el chico me tomó nuevamente de la mano y me guió hasta el escenario, me quite toda la inseguridad porque ella no me ayudaría a ganar. Al mirar a mis contrincantes me encontré con la chica de la entrada y sentí ira al ver que me miraba como si fuera poca cosa _**"Definitivamente ganare" **_no dejare que alguien como ella me derrote_**.**_

Cuando ocupe mi lugar, el concurso constaba de una serie de preguntas, si sabíamos la respuesta teníamos que oprimir un botón de color amarrillo que estaba delante de cada una y la chica con más preguntas contestadas al final sería la ganadora, relativamente fácil, "_**Animo"**_.

**FIN DE KUROKO POV**

Inició el concurso y la gente empezaba a gritar para mostrar su simpatía por las concursantes, había muchas porras, principalmente de caballeros, para la pelinegra. La pequeña peliazul no se sorprendía porque ella no se sentía bonita en lo absoluto.

Tanto la pelinegra como peliazul no daban su brazo a torcer, puesto que una tras otra contestaban las preguntas sin siquiera titubear, las otras dos ni siquiera podían seguirles el ritmo de lo rápido que iban. De momento a otro al parecer ambas terminaron empates pero ninguna quería compartir el premio, entonces por orden de la tienda decidieron que era tiempo de…

-¡Muerte súbita!.- gritó todo emocionado el anfitrión, lo que ocasionó mas bulla.

Una asistente le acercó una bola de cristal con papelitos, éste metió su mano dentro de la pecera, empezó a remover escogiendo la pregunta decisiva.

-Decirme ¿Cuál es el número de la playera de Michael Jordán cuando empezó su carrera como basquetbolista?.-preguntó a las dos chicas.

Todos se quedaron callados de la estúpida que era dicha pregunta, porque sabían que ninguna chica normal sabría la respuesta de tal cosa.

-23.-se oyó segura y firme esa respuesta en medio del mar de silencio.

-¡Al parecer tenemos una ganadora!

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo mostrándoles mi humilde y pobre trabajo pero que hago de todo corazón, tarde muy tarde (perdón) pero que no abandonare por ustedes que me leen y me comentan (lo cual agradezco como siempre). Al parecer los reyes magos no andan en todos lados como creí u.u, que mal a las que no les trajeron nada (ya o se porten mal). Si si si contestare algunos de sus comentarios del capítulo 2 (la introducción es el no.0).**

**KmIiAC: es bueno que te hayas creado una cuenta. Ser pervertido y tierno es la imagen que a mí me transmite Kagami, además de que me encanta hacer que meta la pata siempre para hacerle honor a su apodo "Bakagami".**

**HimekoDai****: Me hace extremadamente feliz que te guste mi historia.**

**Natsukikocchi****: gracias por leerme y corregirme, me haces una mejor escritora ¡Sigue así!, lo de enamorarse es parte del trama jiji hay algunas sorpresillas por ahí.**

**JimdrHyuuga37: es imposible no imaginarla ha!.**

**Perdón porque me falten pero no puedo extenderme demasiado, pero los contestare con el tiempo. No seguiremos leyendo =D.**


	5. El Talismán

**El Talismán **

-¡Nani! .- se oyó la voz estupefacta de la pelinegra.

Lo cual hizo inmensamente feliz a la pequeña Kuroko. Quien era llenada de montones de papeles coloridos para celebrar su victoria. Era una enana desalineada pero ganadora al fin y al cabo.

Jamás olvidaría esta humillación por parte de esa "chiquilla", se desquitaría por quitarle lo que por derecho era suyo. Bufó y bajo del escenario a la vez que lanzaba un montón de palabras que estaba segura que nadie entendería.

-No está bien que te expreses así.-dijo Taiga desde una banca cercana.-también los japoneses entendemos el inglés.

-Es el sexy pelirrojo de la entrada, debe ser el destino.-dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Al parecer había encontrado la manera de desquitarse.

Estaban dando vueltas desde hace horas en el centro comercial con su Shin-chan. Eran los encargados de buscar un regalo para el entrenador del equipo como gratitud por su arduo trabajo en la Winter Cup. Pero como siempre el peliverde se hacía sordo ante las sugerencias de Takao lo cual dificultaba más la búsqueda.

Ante esta situación dejo que el as del equipo siguiera buscando en una tienda de objetos extraños, el pelinegro lo miraba y descansaba desde una de las bancas del centro comercial. Lo miraba embobado, desde hace un tiempo le había confesado que sentía algo por Midorima, pero éste lo rechazó al instante sin vacilar, eso no lo desanimo más bien avivo las ganas de estar con él, además de que sabía que el peliverde no le era tan indiferente, le constaba por algunas situaciones que se habían dado, solo si…

-Niño.-llamó su atención una ancianita.- ¿Tienes algún deseo? Cómprame uno de estos talismanes y no importa lo que pidas, se cumplirá.

Era una señora vieja, vestida de una forma peculiar que le extendía un papel en blanco. "Charlatana" pensó Takao, no era de sorprenderse encontrar este tipo de personas en lugares tan concurridos como aquel espacio.

-Lo siento, no traigo cambio ahora.- mintió con una sonrisa sínica.

-Takao es hora de irnos.-era Shin-chan quien lo llamaba, se puso de pie y paso de largo a la anciana dándole a entender que no compraría aquellas cosas.

-No es necesario que me pagues ahora.-contestó la anciana poniendo uno de los papeles en su chaqueta.

-Lo sie…-cuando iba a devolvérselo no estaba la anciana, sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espina dorsal.

Antes de que pasara algo más extraño corrió hasta su amor, el cual como en las tiendas anteriores no encontró algo significativo para darle al entrenador. Takao comenzaba a desesperarse cuando entre las tiendas diviso un local.

-Shin-chan que te parece eso de allá.- dijo el pelinegro señalando un bolígrafo exhibido en una vitrina.

-Daremos un vistazo, pero no creas que haya algo bueno ahí, es solo porque tu lo sugieres.- era su tierna forma de admitir que era una buena idea.

Que le iba a hacer, su carácter era así y era lo que le enamoraba de Midorima, esa forma en la que inútilmente escondía sus sentimientos a los demás. Otra vez le tocaba ser el observador de cómo el peliverde hacía un centenar de preguntas al vendedor respecto a la calidad, precios, estilos sobre los objetos. Simplemente lo dejo ser.

A era el decimotercer bolígrafo que le era mostrado y Midorima no parecía convencerse, Takao dio un respingo y metió sus manos en su chaqueta, dándose cuenta de que ahí estaba el papel que la anciana le había dado. Lo miró y por alguna razón tomando una de las muestras de la tienda empezó a escribir ¿Por qué? Curiosidad, tal vez por entretenerse en algo, pero al fin y al cabo si había escrito algo en el "talismán".

-¿Qué haces?.- preguntó el de lentes, el pelinegro se sobresalto y escondió el pedazo de papel.

-Nada realmente.-el otro no s convenció mucho.-solo pensé que era un buen bolígrafo.-le mostro el objeto que tenía una peculiar forma y de tinta verde.

Takao termino comprándolo, para su buena suerte Midorima también termino cediendo en esa tienda y compro uno para el entrenador. Pero el encargado de cargar ambos objetos fue el más bajo.

El pelinegro era tan feliz, podían por fin ir a comer, cuando de momento y claro con la ayuda de su visión se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kagami que no estaba solo, más bien con una chica un tanto llamativa. Empezó a divagar de ello con el más alto, que parecía que con cada comentario que salía de la boca del menor molestarse. En un momento Takao se percató de ello.

-¿Porque tienes esa actitud Shin-chan?.- preguntó curioso.

-¿Por qué será?.- aquella respuesta no era típica del peliverde, conociéndolo un "que te importa" sería lo más natural, pero en aquel momento parecía actuar diferente a lo normal.

Pensó dejar el tema por la paz y volver al anterior, pero cuando salió la palabra Kagami de su boca Midorima lo tomo de su muñeca y adelanto su paso. El pelinegro paro en secó, no entendía ni un poco aquella y volvió a preguntar qué le sucedía.

-Tú eres lo que me pasa.- Shintaro se acerco cauteloso y le dijo suavemente en el oído.-no deberías hablar de otro con el chico que te gusta.-se le erizó la piel y las mejillas de Takao ardieron no solo por las palabras dichas sino por el beso en los labios que el otro le propino.

Un suave y corto roce entre sus labios, pero que lo hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Tal vez ese no era solo un pedazo de papel.

-Vamos Takao.-dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa en la cara.

**KAGAMI POV.**

Estaba esperando a Kuroko sentado, me fastidió estar entre tanta gente termine en una banca cercana del lugar pero lejos de los ruidosos. Cuando la pelinegra de la entrada llamo mi atención al decir un montón de groserías en ingles nada dignas de una chica.

-No está bien que te expreses así.-le dije sin emoción.-también los japoneses entendemos el inglés.

-Es el sexy pelirrojo de la entrada, debe ser el destino.- dijo ella muy alegre, me hizo pensar que esa expresión le sentaba más que la de enojada.

Comenzamos a charlar un poco, al parecer ella también había vivido un tiempo en América. Platicamos un poco de los lugares que habíamos conocido y de cuales eran nuestros pasatiempos favoritos, comida y demás, era muy simpática.

-¿Y dónde está tu novia?.- pregunto ella curiosa.

-¿Novia?.- no sabía a quién se refería.

-La pequeña chica de cabello azul que estaba contigo en la entrada.-por inercia negué tal cosa rápidamente.-o bueno si no es tu novia ¿Qué son?

Yo no sabía que contestar, siempre había sido malo mintiendo y después de todo que le diría "Es mi mejor amigo que se convirtió en chica" si claro, me tomaba por loco. Sus ojos se clavaron en mi persona, lo cual me hizo ponerme más nervioso.

-Pues veras…este…es m.-tartamudee.

-¡¿Kagami onii-san donde te habías metido?! .-se oyó una dulce y molesta voz detrás de mí.-Si me pierdo Tetsuya te matará.

Era Kuroko, me mostraba una imagen que me lleno de ternura, sus mejillas que tenían un tenue color carmín estaban infladas mostrando un infantil y adorable puchero acompañado de unos ojos de cachorrito muy parecidos a N.2.

-¿oni-san?.-se me olvidó que la otra seguía ahí, fue cuando capte la estrategia de mi sombra.

-Jaja, sí, bueno ella es la prima de uno de mis amigos y por unas circunstancias la estoy cuidando.-dije aun nervioso.

-Kagami onii-san es mejor apresurarnos con lo que tenemos que hacer.-dijo Kuroko tirando de mi brazo.

-Bueno nos veremos en otra ocasión Mui.- hablé haciendo un ademan de despedida con mi mano.

-No hay porque de tanta formalidad Kanade está bien.- se acerco y me beso en la mejilla.-nos vemos Taiga.- no era tan mala después de todo.

Literalmente mi amigo me arrastro lejos del lugar ¿Desde cuándo tenía tanta fuerza? y ¿desde cuándo me agradaba sentir su tacto? Esas y otras preguntas bombardearon mi mente, pero no les quise prestar atención.

-Tarde o temprano tienes que hacerlo y eso lo sabes.- le dije a mi sombra.

-Mejor que sea tarde.- dijo dando la vuelta.

-Ese no es el Kuroko Tetsuya que conozco.- lo atrapé de la chamarra impidiendo que escapara.-entra.

-Bien, solo si Kagami-kun entra conmigo.-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cómo crees que me vería entrando ahí?.-señalando la tienda.

Era una lencería para chicas, llena de vivos colores mezclados femeninamente. En los cristales los maniquíes se encargan de modelar la colección del lugar, unos llamativos otros provocativos, sensuales y algunos más indecorosos. Ese no era un lugar para hombres.

-Bueno no lo hagas.- se encamino en zancadas molesto.

Dios debo de estar loco.

-Ahí de ti donde me tache de pervertido.-dije entre dientes entrando a su lado.

**FIN DE KAGAMI POV.**

**Hola! **

**Perdón por la tardanza pero hay muy montón de cosas que han pasado algo llamado "Recursamiento" es de ellas y otra se llama "Maestra de química" que no había podido subir mi continuación. ¿Cómo están? Yo puedo decirles que estoy adolorida porque ayer en el cole estuve jugando 4 horas básquet lo que me dejo el cuerpo molido. Gracias por leerme y sus post como les había prometido agregue otra pareja =D.**

**Nos leeremos después. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Lo soñado no siempre es tan lindo en realidad.**

El peliazul estaba en un probador dentro de la tienda de lencería luchando contra su vergüenza de hacer que su amigo entrara con él ha dicho lugar. Kagami por su lado estaba sorojadísimo (creo que esta palabra no existe pero suena graciosa) en un sillón, la gente pasaba y lo miraba, algunos con diversión pero otros lo veían como si de un pervertido se tratara. Maldecía entre dientes, era la quinta vez que unas colegialas se detenían a mirarlo y chismorreaban sobre él.

-Señorita.-era la segunda vez que la vendedora le sacaba de su mundo.

-Perdón ¿Qué era lo que decía?.- sí, Kuroko no ponía ni la mínima atención a lo que preguntaba la chica.

-Pregunta por su talla y copa.- ¿Talla? ¿Copa? Que no solo se da una medida y ya, esto era muy complicado y penoso.

Para su suerte la mujer era muy paciente y amable además perspicaz, notó enseguida que no tenía ni un poco de experiencia en la materia por lo cual se ofreció para ayudarle, sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una cinta métrica y le dio la indicación de que se quitara la ropa.

-No te avergüences niña que no creo que tengas un tercer pezón o algo así.- bromeó para que la peliazul entrara en confianza.

-Está bien.- aun con un poco de pudor se quito la ropa en la que nadaba.

-Tienes un bonito cuerpo así que no hay nada de que sentir pena.- la señorita empezó a deslizar la cinta por su blanca y delicada piel, tomando con exactitud cada medida.-eres muy afortunada.

-¿Disculpe?.-preguntó.

-Me refiero a que eres afortunada de tener a un chico como ese de novio.-le dijo tomando la medida de su espalda.-no solo es un sexy pelirrojo, también es sensible, casi todos los novios huyen antes de entrar con su novia al local.

-No, Kagami-kun no es mi novio, él es mi amigo y no hay ninguna manera de que esté interesado en mí de esa forma.-dijo sin mucha emoción.

-Creo que estas ciega, lo sé, hasta un tonto se daría cuenta de que él está loco por ti.-dijo con mucha confianza la vendedora.-ya tengo cuáles son tus medidas, permíteme un momento. Además puedo ver que a ti no te disgusta.- dijo saliendo del cubículo.

Se quedo pensando en las últimas palabras dichas, ¿Le gustaba Kagami? Pero más importante ¿Kagami gustaba de él? Eso era imposible porque a leguas se veía que al número diez no le pegaban los chicos ni por asomo, pero si ya lo sabía porque le dolía tanto. La vendedora tardaba un montón, se le empezaba a erizar la piel por el viento que se colaba dentro y su falta de ropa.

-Aquí traje unos modelos que te podrían interesar o que se te verían bien considerando tu color y tipo de piel.-de dio la vendedora varios ganchos con conjuntos muy…juveniles.

Aunque no le agradaba la idea de usar prendas como esas, terminó seleccionando los modelos más decentes. Se colocó la ropa nuevamente se dirigió a pagar lo que había elegido. Le entrego la tarjeta a la vendedora.

-Así que eres tú la ganadora.-dijo sorprendida, la de tez clara asintió.-aquí tienes tus compras y un regalo por parte de la tienda.-le entregó las bolsas.

-Gracias.-la vendedora estaba a puto de decir que no era nada pero.-me ha ayudado mucho y en verdad lo aprecio.- le brindo una cálida sonrisa.

-Espero que vuelvan pronto ya que inauguraremos una sección para caballeros.-se dirigió al pelirrojo esta vez que solo le dio una mirada de "ni loco vuelvo a esta tienda".

Puede que la primera tienda fuera la más complicada de todas. Después anduvieron paseándose por tiendas de ropa, zapaterías, accesorios y otras. Se detuvieron un tiempo para comer y nunca falto el tipo que se acercaba a acosar a su pequeña sombra.

-Estoy molido.-dijo el pelirrojo saliendo de una tienda.

-No hemos caminado tanto, no seas llorón Kagami-kun.-dio un sorbo a su bebida cortesía del más alto.

-Lo dice quien no está cargando nada.- El mayor venia maniobrando con todas las bolsas y cajas de las compras.

-Te dije que yo podía cargarlas.-dijo Kuroko con una sorna.

Kagami sabía que aunque por dentro fuera un chico, la gente lo vería mal si el dejaba que Kuroko cargara algo, tenía que actuar como un caballero y el numero 11 se aprovechaba.

Al final del día había sido todo menos aburrido ir de compras, ver como Kuroko se medía la ropa y modelaba para él, como alguna ropa se le veía adorable y algunas otras graciosas era todo un espectáculo, tal vez deberían volver a hacerlo juntos en el futuro.

-Claro y dime ¿Cómo es el baño de chicas?.-se desquitó.

-Eso fue bajo.-respondió el peliazul ofendido.

Fue tan divertido cuando todos los tipos se quedaron en shock al ver entrar a su amigo al baño "equivocado", con mucho esfuerzo logro convencerlo de entrar al de chicas.

-Vale, ya no te enojes.-dijo alborotándole su cabello y ambos comenzaron a reír.

Ya era hora de volver y descansar. Sin darse cuenta de que eran vistos por una fémina furiosa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto un pelinegro se encontraba en una situación bastante inusual en una casa ajena. Después del beso en el centro comercial, Shintaro lo invitó a comer algo en su casa, al fin y al cabo estaba ya comprado el regalo para el entrenador y sus padres estaban de visita en casa de sus abuelos.

Estaban en el sofá viendo un programa de basquetbol en la tv en lo que llegaba la pizza que habían pedido para comer. Desde que se habían sentados pesaba que era idea suya o el peliverde estaba demasiado cerca, no es que le molestara la poca distancia que los separaba, más bien lo que sucedió un rato atrás, era un poco perturbador.

Perturbador en el sentido que Midorima contradecía su típica personalidad Tsundere al ser tan osado, no podía descartar que tal vez el "talismán" tuviera algo que ver.

-Takao.-lo llamó su amigo.

-Si Shin-chan.-respondió Takao.

-Eres muy lindo.-dijo con una sonrisa y tiró contra el sofá comenzando a besarlo lenta y suculentamente.

-Espera Shin-chan.-decía Takao al sentir los labios de Midorima sobre su cuello.

Aun así el tirador no se detenía, es mas hurgando empezaba a tocar el cuerpo del pelinegro que sentía como su cuerpo se calentaba. Takao trato de alejarlo con sus manos sin embargo el peso era demasiado y lo que le restaba de fuerza lo perdió cuando sus labios fueron tomados de nuevo y con más pasión.

-Me gusta verte de esa forma tan inusual en ti dócil y callado.-dijo Midorima quitándole unos pocos mechones negros que empezaban a humedecerse por el sudor.-me dan ganas de tomarte.

Esas palabras eran quizás la que siempre soñaba, pero oírlas ahora resultaba aterrador…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Yo no anda desaparecida lo juro! Hola =D**

**Bueno gracias por los post que me hacen brincar de alegría, lo sé tarde mucho en publicar además de que es un capitulo muy corto (si mátenme) pero puedo decirles que estaba muy ocupada, primero por san Valentín hace cuatro días y hoy pues mi cumpleaños jiji. Publicare esta semana yo espero dos capítulos para demostrar que tan apenada estoy por mi tardanza. **

**Gracias por leer a esta novata, cuéntenme lectores que hicieron este 14! **

**P.D: ¿Que habrá en el próximo capítulo? Golpes a un pelirrojo. **


	7. Lobo con piel de oveja

**Lobo con piel de oveja**

Esas palabras eran quizás la que siempre soñaba, pero oírlas ahora resultaba aterrador, aterrador en el sentido de que sus caricias eran diferentes, aquel toque y besos eran completamente diferentes a su encantador Shin-chan.

¿Por qué sabiendo ello no podía decirle que no? Era difícil pero no imposible apartarse del peliverde ¿Por qué no lo hacía?

¡Ding Dong! Era el sonido del timbre.

-¡No!.-empujó a Midorima para alejarlo.-esto no es lo que yo quiero.- dijo el pelinegro.

-¿A dónde vas?.-pregunto el más alto al ver como Takao tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía a la salida.

-Me voy.-abrió la puerta topándose con el repartidor.-gracias.-susurro para el tipo de gorra.

-Si claro no hay porque.-dijo con ironía sabiendo y sin saber lo sucedido.-aquí tiene su pedido.-le entrego al peliverde su pizza.

Shintaro le pagó al repartidor mientras miraba como se desvanecía la figura de Takao entre la calle, al reflexionar lo de hace un momento sintió su rostro arder, ¿Por qué se había comportado de tal forma con él? Algo malo le estaba pasando. Trago un poco de saliva y sorprendido que le fuera aquel sabor que tenía a Takao.

Cerró la puerta, volvió a la sala para comer su pizza y pensar en una manera solucionar lo sucedido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegaron por fin a casa después de un día tan agotador.

-El baño está listo, entrare primero en lo que tu ordenas lo que compraste.-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Me parece bien.- respondió Kuroko.

Entro al cuarto de su luz con todas las bolsas y cajas para tratarlas de meter en el armario. Recodó el regalo que le habían dado en la primera tienda, sintió un poco de curiosidad por saber lo que era, buscó entre los paquetes hasta que dio con la bolsa.

-¿Qué podrá ser?.- se pregunto sacando el contenido.

Era una especie de conjunto para dormir, era ahora justamente lo que necesitaba porque había olvidado comprar uno de esos. Al extenderlo cayó una nota que decía:

"No lo escogí yo"

Se extraño ante tales palabras, pero ahora se sentía aun más agradecida con aquella vendedora.

Acomodar todas esas cosas fue una complicada labor sin embargo era Kuroko Tetsuya y con esa manía de tener todo en orden, logro hacer que todo entrada en ese pequeño armario.

-Ya está libre.- informo Taiga secando su cabello con una toalla.

-En un momento entro.- tomo su toalla y el pijama que le habían regalado, entro al cuarto de baño.

Al ir deslizando cada prenda se sentía nervioso, aquel cuerpo tan desconocido para él, le causaba temor volver a mirarse, sin embargo si no lo hacía no podría seguir adelante. Termino por quitar todo lo que le cubría y se acerco al espejo para observar atentamente, solo le adornaba aquel anillo que Kagami le había dado.

Después de eso entro en la parte del lavado y comenzó a lavarse, lentamente para asimilar cada centímetro de su cuerpo y así por fin aceptar lo sucedido. Usó esta vez una cantidad más grande de shampoo para lavar su enorme cabellera, curiosamente era el mismo que Taiga usaba y que le gustaba oler tanto a Kuroko.

-Pensé que jamás volvería a sentir esto.-dijo enjuagándose.

Era un hecho se había vuelto a enamorar y para colmo de su Luz nuevamente.

Kuroko demoraba mucho en ducharse pensaba el numero 10 mientras estaba tomando un poco de agua en la cocina.

-Gracias por prestarme el baño.-dijo el peliazul entrando a la sala.

-Si no hay por…- se quedo callado al mirarla.

Era una mala pasada de Dios.

-¿Se me ve mal Kagami-kun?.-preguntó Kuroko mirándolo apenado.

Vestía un camisón azul con finos tirantes con un pesquero esponjado del mismo tono, adornado con listones. Era tentadoramente adorable con aquella ropa y no por lo de fuera más bien por lo que había debajo, él estaba ya familiarizado con aquel conjunto.

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Le llamo la atención aquel modelo?.- dijo la vendedora que estaba atendiendo a Kuroko.

-¡No!.-gritó exaltado.- se ve muy inocente y tierno.-dijo recobrando un poco la compostura.

Era cierto, bueno fue porque de entre todas las prendas que se hallaban exhibidas era la que más le llamó la atención por la frase "Lobo con piel de oveja" que lo nombraba, lo sacaba un poco de onda, si justamente aquel modelo era el más decente de la tienda.

-Pienso que el nombre está equivocado, eso es todo.-dijo Taiga.

-Esa es la idea, deme un momento.-se fue a buscar algo al mostrador.

No tardó ni medio minuto en regresa, esta vez con un conjunto muy provocativo en color negro con azul, encajes casi transparentes.

Es lo que debajo de aquel pijama, pienso que se le vería estupendo a la chica que viene con usted.- dijo ella con "inocencia".

Maldijo en su mente cuando la imagen de Kuroko se proyectó en su interior con aquel modelito en una posición…

Sentía una hemorragia nasal en proceso de salir si no pensaba en cualquier otra cosa. Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo (y no solo eso) y al buscar a la culpable, ésta ya se había dado a la fuga donde Kuroko. Esto definitivamente no era bueno para su salud mental.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

-No se te ve mal.-dijo desviando la mirada.- ¿Lo has escogido tu?.-tenía que confirmarlo.

-No, fue el obsequio que me dio la vendedora de la primera tienda.-"bruja" pensó el más alto.- no es que me guste la ropa de chica pero creo que me servirá para dormir ¿Ne Kagami-kun?

Ante esas palabras caminó hasta su pequeña y recién bañada sombra acorralándola contra la pared a tal grado de que sus alientos chocaban.

-A parte de dormir creo que podríamos darle otro uso.-susurró muy sensualmente el pelirrojo mientras colaba una de sus manos adentro del camisón.

Mientras tocaba su blanca piel podía percibir como se erizaba ante su intromisión.

-¡Oh Kagami onii-san!.- gritó Tetsuya todo excitado.

-¿Te encuentras bien Kagami-kun?.-las palabras llenas de preocupación del peliazul lo sacaron de su fantasía.-estas respirando muy rápido y tienes el rostro muy rojo.-estaba por tocar su frente para asegurarse que no tenía fiebre.

-Es solo cansancio.- esquivo su toque.- me iré a dormir, espero que no te moleste solo.-el menor le dijo que no había problema.- bien, hasta mañana.

Huyó lejos de ahí, tenía miedo de poner en práctica aquella loca fantasía.

En su cuarto empezó a golpear su cabeza varias veces contra la cama, pero un sonidillo familiar lo detuvo, era su celular. En la mesa que estaba al costado vibraba su móvil, indicando que había recibido un mensaje, lo tomó abrió el texto. Para ponerlo pálido bastó leer una oración

"¡Estás muerto Bakagami!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Como lo había prometido hehe gracias por leerme.**


	8. Hola Teru

**Hola Teru-chan**

-No tienes por qué estar nervioso, lo practicamos muchas veces.-dijo sin mucha expresión el peliazul.

-Para ti es sencillo decirlo, tú no eres al que la entrenadora matará por haber faltado ayer a la práctica.-hablo horrorizado el pelirrojo.

Efectivamente el mensaje de texto recibido la noche anterior era de la terrorífica chica que tenían por entrenadora.

-Solo debes de leer el mensaje.-dijo él sacando de su bolsillo el móvil y montándole el texto.

"Cómo es posible que hayas faltado al entrenamiento por andar paseando, si mañana no traes tu trasero aquí… ¡Estás muerto Bakagami!

P.D: Junto a kundere de tu sombra n.n " ** (no sabía bien como escribir el mansaje)**

Por alguna y extraña razón no solo le sorprendió la carita final sino que se refiriera de él como un Kundere, nunca imaginó que la entrenadora pensara eso de él.

-Kagami-kun ya tranquilízate.-le dio un golpe en el abdomen cundo vio al pelirrojo jalarse los cabellos histérico.-dime de nuevo lo que practicamos.

Todo el camino hasta el gimnasio estuvieron repitiendo una y otra vez su excusa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Buenas.-saludó el as de Seirin.- tengo qu…

No le fue posible terminar su oración porque la entrenadora ya estaba encima de Kagami aplicándole una llave al cuello, todos los integrantes de Seirin prefirieron guardar unos metros de distancia, preferían no intervenir por… seguridad.

-¿Por qué no viniste ayer al entrenamiento? Te voy a meter a un cuarto lleno de perros.-amenazaba Aida.- ¿dónde está Kuroko-kun?-dijo asfixiándolo.

-Perdón, fue mi culpa.- se oyó como una fina y delicada voz hablaba desde fuera del gimnasio.

Hacia su aparición Tetsuya, dejó a muchos con la boca abierta. Estaba vestida con unos jeans azules, una blusa blanca estampada con flores y unos tennis. El cabello recogido un listón azul en una cola de caballo que terminaba en un moño, su rostro no tenia maquillaje alguno, mostraba sus finas expresiones y enormes ojos azules.

-Soy Kuroko…-por segunda vez Riko interrumpió y volvió a torturar a Taiga.

-No solo faltas, ahora travistes a Kuroko-kun, maldito pervertido.- protestaba la castaña, se veía como el rostro del número 10 estaba cambiando de color.

-¡No, deténgase Riko-san!.- gritó para detener a la demoniaca entrenadora.- Kagami onii-san no tuvo la culpa.

Seirin miro a Taiga que yacía debajo de Aida desmayado y con el rostro azul, al parecer a la entrenadora se le había pasado solo un poco la mano.

Ya Kagami recuperado (y de mejor color) se dispuso a explicar la situación, claro guardando distancia de la castaña, no vaya a darle otro ataque y abalanzarse sobre el nuevamente.

-Kuroko se ausentara un tiempo por motivos personales.-dijo Kagami nervioso.- pero su prima estaba aquí para pasar las vacaciones con él, en vista de las circunstancias yo estoy cuidando de ella temporalmente.-finalizó

-Soy Teru Kuroko Teru, cuiden de mí.- dijo con una reverencia lo cual les hizo pensar a todos que era adorable.

Como era de esperar, la bombardearon con preguntas acerca de su color favorito, música, comida y uno que otro le pedía su número telefónico. La entrenadora harta de que su tortu… entrenamiento fuera interrumpido por la chica, pitó su silbato y en segundos Seirin ya estaba corriendo.

Le tocó estar de observadora en las gradas, miró como todos corrían alrededor del gimnasio, se sintió ansioso de estar ahí practicando aquel deporte que tanto amaba. Su vista se centro en el pelirrojo quien corría más a prisa que el resto, pensó que era imposible no enamorarse de él.

De momento se percató de que de igual forma era observado y su mirada se topó con la de su sempai, Tippei le dedico una sonrisa y continuó corriendo.

-Dos.-llamó Riko a la mascota del equipo, sin embargo en vez de ir con ella termino en el regazo de Kuroko.

En definitiva el can sabía perfectamente quien era. Jugó con el perrito todo el tiempo que entrenaron sin embargo podía notar que el castaño entre momentos la miraba, se sintió inquieto.

-Kuroko-chan puedes venir un momento.-le pidió Aida.- en vista de que no eta Kuroko-kun las parejas están incompletas para los estiramientos ¿podrías ayudar a Kagami-kun con los suyos?

Todos miraron a Kagami con odio mientras por sus mentes pasaba algo parecido a "maldito afortunado".

KAGAMI POV

Cuando caminamos camino al gimnasio, estaba nervioso por dos razones y una de ellas era el mensaje que me había mandado la entrenadora y otra por la manera que iba vestida mi sombra. Por las calles todos los chicos se le quedaban mirando y coqueteándole, en aquellos momentos usaba mi mirada para ahuyentarlos porque Kuroko era mi… mi amigo (ibas a decir mío eh!) y tenía que protegerlo.

Después de llegar y ser casi asesinado, por fin comenzó el entrenamiento. Cuando hacia los ejercicios una que otra vez aprovechaba para ver a Kuroko, lo note un poco incomodo y me hizo pensar que tal vez se dio cuenta y lo incomode.

A la hora de hacer estiramientos finales la entrenadora me puso irónicamente a hacerlos con Kuroko.

-¿Cómo resolveremos este problema?.- me dijo él empujando mi espalda.

-Tal vez deberíamos ver a un brujo o algo parecido.-dije con ironía.

- Pueda ser una buena idea.- respondió convencido.

-No tienes una idea de lo que pudo ocasionarlo.-Kuroko negó con tristeza y culpabilidad.- busquemos el mejor brujo por internet, vamos a resolverlo ya lo veras.-lo animé.

-Gracias.-me susurro en el oído dándome sorprendiéndome con un abrazo por la espalda.

-De nada.-sonreí tomando sus manos, definitivamente me gustaba su cercanía.

Me di cuenta de cómo éramos observados por los demás, con una cara de odio profundo me dieron a entender en lo que estaban pensando, para picarlos más aproveche y deposite un beso en su pálida y suave mejilla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola desde… mi casa xD**

**Otro capítulo y espero que les guste, puedo decirles que solo tenía planeado la mitad del capítulo, lo otro fue meramente improvisado jeje (fue un pequeño bloqueo mental) pero ya tengo en mi libreta los siguientes dos capítulos =D. Gracias por sus comentarios que son lo que como siempre me impulsa. Si tienen alguna idea o pedido para englobar en la historia son también bienvenidas. **

**Spoiler: **

**-¿Estas celoso Kagami-kun?.-tenía que saberlo, solo así daría el siguiente paso.**

**-Yo…**

**lol hasta ahí muahaha soy malvada.**

**P.D: Estoy trabajando ya en otra historia.**


	9. Celoscelos

**Celos... celos.**

**KUROKO POV**

Sentir aquel roce en mi mejilla fue un poco desconcertante porque no había razón para hacer aquello, pero no puedo decir que me desagrado.

Llego el fin del entrenamiento y como castigo por haber faltado ayer a la práctica le tocó a Kagami guardar todo el material. En lo que estaba tomando su habitual para limpiarse todo aquel sudor producto del entrenamiento, yo estaba esperándolo en el gimnasio, saque el movil para mandarles un mensaje a mis padres de que me encontraba "bien".

-¿Esperando a Kagami?.- me sobresalte al oír una voz de nada, por primera vez entendí que sentían mis compañeros de equipo.

-Kiyoshi-san.- salude.- si, no conozco mucho por aquí y estoy al cuidado de Kagami onii-san.

-Entiendo.- dijo él.- bonito móvil, se parece al de Kuroko.- se acercó a mi hasta que mi espalda chocó con la pared.- creo que hay algo que le estas escondiendo a tu sempai.- me dijo muy cerca al oído.

Sabia que Kiyoshi sempai era demasiado perceptivo con las cosas pero nunca creí que sospechara algo. Por otro lado sentía como nuestros alientos chocaban, inhalaba su esencia que no hace falta decir que era muy agradable. Empezaba a ponerme nervioso.

-Yo...-que podía decir, me tenía atrapado mental y físicamente.

-Teru es hora de irnos.-un grito lo obligo a separarse de mí.- pensé que ya se había ido sempai

-Bueno es tarde.- dijo señalando la puerta en la que se alcanzaba a mirar como el cielo ya estaba casi en toda su totalidad oscuro.- no puede dejarse a una chica tan mona sola.

Con un ademán se despidió y nos dejo a mi y a Kagami.

**FIN DE KUROKO POV**

Nunca se imaginó que su corazón podría sobresaltarse de aquella manera por la acción que no fuera de la persona que le gustaba, algo pasaba en su cuerpo, lo intuía.

Iban en dirección al lugar acostumbrado para comer después de las practicas, pero otra vez esa maldita atmósfera de silencio, desde que Taiga los vio en aquella inusual posición estaba muy cortante.

-¿Estas molesto?.-pregunto la menor.

-No, pero bajas la guardia y al parecer te secreteas con el sempai.- refunfuñó.

No entendía porque de aquella actitud del pelirrojo, Tippei podía se raro pero era su sempai y no había porque hablar así de él, de la manera en la que se quejaba parecía que...

-¿Estas celoso Kagami-kun?.- aunque pareciera imposible tenia que preguntarlo.

Quería pensar que lo estaba, para el ojiazul volver a amar era algo sumamente aterrador, una vez ya había dado todo y lo único que obtuvo a cambio solo fue dolor y soledad, tenía que estar seguro antes de dar algún paso adelante.

-Y-yo.- pero como siempre alguien tiene que interrumpir (quien rayos escribe esto, kuso yo ._.).

-Taiga.-esa, ahora horrorosa voz era conocida para Kuroko.

-Kaname.-reconoció un aliviado pelirrojo.

-Que malo eres, espere tu llamada y nunca llegó.-dijo sufrida.-aaa tu también estas aquí niña.-saludó en seco a la pelizul acariciándole la cabeza de manera desagradable.

-Buenas noches.- saludó de la misma manera.

- Si lo siento.- se disculpó.- bueno íbamos a comer.-cambió rápidamente el tema para que no se enterara de que había tirado la tarjeta sin siquiera mirarla.

-Que coincidencia yo también iba justamente a hacer lo mismo, por aquí hay un lugar de hamburguesas el cual me gusta ir.-dijo.

Por malos azares del destino era el mismo lugar que acostumbran ambos chicos, Kanade no tardó nada en proponer que fueran los tres y Kagami siendo tan baka acepto.

No le agradaba la cercanía que se con la que se trataban aquellos dos, porque solo fueron unos cuantos minutos y la tipa ya había excluido olímpicamente a Kuroko de la plática. Solo se habían conocido ayer y aparentaban hacerlo de toda la vida.

El trío ya a en Maji Burguer, la de ojos negros se acomodó al lado de Kagami.

-¿Que pedirás Kanade?.- preguntó el chico para ir el por las ordenes.

-Yo quiero un combo mediano.-dijo el mal tercio.-¿No se te olvidó preguntarle a Teru-chan?.-añadió al ver que el chico se iba a la cajas.

-No hace falta, nos conocemos lo bastante ¿Lo de siempre?.-preguntó al la pequeña chica.

Asintió de manera indiferente, pero como es acostumbrado el pelirrojo no lo notó. Ya cuando estaba lejos hablo de nuevo la pelinegra.

-Parece ser que se conocen de hace mucho tiempo Taiga y tu.- asumió.

-Lo suficiente.- dijo de manera cortante, le picaba que la otra le llamara por su primer nombre y él no.

-Así que ¿Estas enamorada de tu onii-san?.- aquella insinuación le hizo sonrojarse.- di en el blanco.

-No.- mintió.

-Al parecer ya se empezaron a conocer.-era el as de Seirin.

Tetsuya rezó por que no hubiera oído lo último porque sino todo se habría ido a la coladera, como iba a declararle que le gustaba después de decir que no.

-Solo algunas cosas de chicas.-dijo juguetona.

-Claro, si tu lo dices.- articuló no muy convencido.

A cada una le entrego lo que le correspondía, a Kanade su combo, Kuroko con su normal batido de vainilla y él con sus 20 hamburguesas. La pelinegra y el chico platicaba y platicaban, pero que podía hacer la sombra aparte de tomar su batido, si él siempre fue malo con las pláticas.

-¿Esta bien solo con eso?.- señaló la malteada incrédula, la otra asintió.-no crecerás.-se burló refiriéndose a sus pechos y Kagami soltó una gran carcajada.

-No es algo que sea de tu incumbencia.-reprocho, ya estaba llegando a su límite con aquella persona.

-Eso es grosero, discúlpate.-ambas lo miraron para saber a quien se refería.-Kuroko.

-Voy al baño.- se puso de pie y se marchó de la mesa aún cuando Kagami le riñaba.

No iba a disculparse, no lo iba a hacer y menos cuando la que había empezado el maldito problema era Kanade y no él. Lo había hecho con la clara intención de molestarla, no solo con lo que hablaba sino con sus acciones que demostraba evidentemente que le estaba coqueteando, estando tan cerca del pelirrojo, jugando con su cabello como si fueran... fueran una pareja.

Se mojó el rostro un poco para que se le bajara toda la rabia, tenía que regresar porque no podía dejar el campo de batalla solo. Se detuvo unos cuantos pasos antes que su mesa, tras la espalda de su amor al escuchar una pregunta insólita.

-¿Como me imagino en el futuro?.-se detuvo unos segundos pensando y después contestar.- pues me encantaría tener una familia e hijos, es lo que más deseo además de seguir jugando.- dijo sonriente.

**KUROKO POV**

"Familia e hijos" que tuviera el cuerpo de una chica no me hacia una de verdad, con esas palabras entendí de mala manera que él jamás correspondería a mis sentimientos. Se hizo un nudo en mi estomago y era obvio que mis lágrimas por más que intentara reprimirlas no tardarían en hacerse presentes, no debo dejar que me vea así.

Saqué el celular y le mande un texto diciendo que regresaría a casa antes que él, que no se preocupara y terminara de comer a gusto. Usé mi implacable invisibilidad que aun conservo y me fui del local.

El lugar perfecto para dejar sacar aquello que sentía fueron unas canchas, no me importó que fuera tarde, ni que estuviera oscuro y mucho menos que no hubiera nadie, en ese momento solo quería llorar. Esperaba que el dolor que sentía en el corazón se alejara con cada lágrima que caía de mis orbes, pero aquello era inútil y lo único seguro es que tendría los ojos rojos mañana por la mañana.

-Tan bonita y tan sola, al parecer es mi día de suerte a encontrar a un ángel como tu.-se dirigió a mi un hombre.

El tipo que vestía con un traje bastante desalineado y apestaba a alcohol, tenia una mala cara y estaba todo sucio.

-Ven con tu onii-san.- me habló de una manera pervertida.

-No, tengo que irme.- lo rechacé pero me tomo del brazo para que no me fuera.

-Al parecer quieres hacerlo por las malas.-me dio un tirón.

Aunque solté un enorme grito era nula la posibilidad de que alguien estuviera a tales horas rondando por ahí, "ojalá Kagami-kun estuviera aquí" fue el deseo que pedí en aquel momento.

-¿Que no escuchaste que ella no quiera nada contigo?.-gracias dios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muahahaha hasta ahí se queda por hoy, aunque es ya bastante obvio quien va a salvar a Kuroko muahaha pero no puedo perder la costumbre de cortarle en lo más bueno y mas muahaha ok no ._.

Agradecimientos para:

Takanashi Tsuki: Gracias, asi mismo yo también adoro tu historia, es muy cómica e interesante.

Pureheart01: A veces continuar es difícil cuando tu hermana esta molestando diciendo que le pongas pocoyo pero sigo trabajando.

AnongirlxD: Agradezco que me regales tu post pero agradezco más que me leas y trabajare duro para que te siga gustando mi historia.

Yoko-chan: Claro que nos seguiremos leyendo.

KmIiAC: Bueno si no era prima que iba a ser, bueno quien sabe quizá la hermana perdida xD, me siento feliz de que te guste mi historia.

GoodLuckBlackCat: Como acertaste, pensé que nadie pensaría eso del Corazón de Hierro lol y si Kagami es un irresponsable.

Además de las persona que aunque no comente se que me leen, por todos ustedes que me hacen crecer ¡GRACIAS!.


	10. ¿El primer amor

**¿El primer amor nunca se olvida?**

-¿Que no escuchaste que ella no quiera nada contigo?.- era una voz no desconocida para el peliceleste.- Suéltala.-habló un moreno con voz desafiante.

Su mirada se enfocó a la persona que llegaba para salvarlo, era Aomine.

-Piérdete mocoso.-amenazó el vagabundo.

-¿No me oíste o que?.- se acercó tomando la mano del acosador tan fuerte que soltó, aparte de un gran gemido de dolor, a la chica.-parece que te gusta estar molestando a la chicas lindas, que desagradable.-de un puñetazo lo mandó al piso.

El moreno se acercó a grandes zancadas hasta el tipo, se trono los nudillos y puso aquella cara aterradora de matón y verse mas feroz.

-Espera, no me lastimes.-suplicó, el peliazul detuvo su patada.

-Espero no volverte por aquí porque sino te rompo los huesos.- ese comentario fue suficiente para que el sujeto desapareciera al instante.- que tio, ¿Te encuentras bien?.-cambió su postura a una de preocupación por aquella chica que había salvado.

-Si.- estaba temblando, no era posible que estuviera bien.

-Una chica no de estar sola a estas horas, menos una tan...-la miró detenidamente.-¿Tetsu?

-Si Aomine-kun.- se lanzó a sus brazos.- no se si pueda explicarte esto ahora pero gracias por ayudarme, por un momento pensé que estaba perdido.

Daiki se estaba confundido sin embargo por más descabellado que fuera, le creyó, cerró sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Tetsuya.

Kuroko se sentía a salvo en aquellos fuertes brazos, eran cálidos y reconfortantes, lo necesitaba en ese momento. Estuvieron en esa posición por un gran lapso de tiempo, era agradable justo como en el pasado donde ellos salían.

-Te veo y no puedo creerlo.-su mirada recorría todo su cuerpo.

-Deja de hacer eso Aomine-kun es vergonzoso.-dijo con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.- ¿Que haces por aquí?.

-Andaba dando una vueltas por la zona y pensé que sería bueno pasar a visitarte por que me habías dicho que tus viejos andaban de viaje y estabas solo en tu casa.-nadie daba vueltas tan lejos, era obvio que la razón por la cual fue era meramente visitarlo.- ¿Como rayos terminaste así?

Saber como y porque había pasado todo este teatro era lo que más deseaba saber, le relataba la historia de su aventura que había comenzado un par de días atrás, como se estaba quedando en casa del pelirrojo, su coartada por la desaparición de Tetsuya.

-¿Teru?.-rió Aomine- que no tiene más neuronas ese Kagami y tu.-kuroko lo miró disgustado- no te enojes, es lindo el nombre.

-Sera mejor que regrese o Kagami-kun se preocupara.-dijo de forma monótona.

-Te acompaño, no valla a ser que te ataque otro pervertido.- sabía que Aomine era un terco y que no lo aria cambiar de opinión así que solo lo dejo ser.

-Gracias ¡achoo!.- que mal momento para él, en su huida se le olvido traer su suéter.

-Toma, creo que ahora no estas para enfermarte.-Aomine le puso su chaqueta.

La prenda le quedaba enorme pero el gesto como siempre era muy sensible por parte del moreno, era lo que en un principio lo atrajo, la atención y el cuidado con el que le trataba. Percibió aquella fragancia que lo volvió loco en sus días de secundaria y la calidez... eso era malo y peligroso a la vez, el pasado en el pasado estaba y debía quedarse ahí.

-Aomine-kun no deberías hacer esto.- dijo refiriéndose al agarre que había hecho el mayor entre ambas palmas.

-¿No te trae recuerdos estar de esta forma?.-habló acerca de los dos agarrados de la mano mientras caminaban.- cuando yo era tu luz y tu eras mio.

-No soy un objeto para pertenecer a alguien.- respondió enojado.

-¿Ah no?.-el número 11 negó.-entonces quien era el que decía con una voz llena de pasión "Soy tuyo Aomine-kun hazme lo qu-dsfvg".- Kuroko no lo dejo terminar su burda imitación y le tapó la boca con la mano que aun tenía libre.

-Eso fue en el pasado y agradecería que no dijeras en la en voz tan alta en la calle y en ningún lugar.-sentenció sonrojado.

-No tiene porque estar en el pasado.-le susurro de forma sensual en el oído, un escalofrío recorrió toda la espina dorsal de Tetsuya.

El aliento de Daiki eran devastador, las piernas le empezaban a flaquear y mil cosas revoloteaban en su cabeza y la mayoría nada decorosas rayos ahora confirmaba algo "el primer amor nunca se olvida".

-¡Kuroko!.- los interrumpió alguien, estaban tan absortos que no no se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban fuera del complejo de departamentos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche por lo sucedido con Takao, no se sentía como él mismo cuando estaba haciendo... bueno lo que hizo y era bastante acertada la actitud de su compañero. Lo que más le extrañaba y avergonzaba de la situación habían sido las palabras que le dedicó.

-Lo mejor sera hablar con él.- se decidió, sacó su celular y en la agenda busco el contacto de "Idiota", presionó la tecla de llamar.

Espero unos segundos en lo que el chico se dignaba a contestar.

-Hola.- contestó una voz que no era la del pelinegro, Midorima se congeló- buenoooooo...- se oyó una voz desesperada.- voy a colgar

-Si, ¿Está Takao?.-se armó de valor, tenía que hacerlo por el bien de su ¿relación? De "amistad", claro.

-Cariño te buscan- hablo la voz del otro lado del teléfono toda melosa que le dio ganas de vomitar.- ¿Quién es amor?- esa si era la voz de la persona que buscaba quien contestaba de la misma asquerosa forma.- ¿Quién es disculpe?

-...-colgó.

Del otro lado de la línea.

-Colgaron Kazunari.- dijo el chico dando el móvil y quitando el tono meloso de hace un momento.-ten.

Después de limpiarse un poco las manos tomó el objeto, estaba cocinando sobra decir.

-¡Shin-chan!.-casi le da el infarto de su vida-soy un idiota.-dijo dándole un golpe a la pobre pared.

Era obvio que si el peliverde le llamó era para aclarar lo que estaba sucediendo y él como todo un idiota junto a su hermano habían cometido una tontería, como la mayoría de las veces que estaban juntos y que tanto le hacía fama al dúo de hermanos Takao. Tenía que hablar con Midorima sobre el mal entendido y también sobre el talismán que posiblemente fuera el culpable de todo el asunto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**De nuevo a la acción!**

**Mi actualización... espero que les guste, tengo que admitir que me costo mucho escribir este capítulo porque solamente constaba de 567 palabras y a mi se me hizo muy pobre, me dije "no puedo publicar algo tan corto" así con la edición, la reedición y la rereedición pude llegar a 1055 palabras (igual no me enorgullezco =/) pero creo que lo mejor o quien sabe vendrá en él siguiente cap y como se dieron cuenta ya salió el rival de amor!.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios a... takanashi tsuki, Pureheart01, KmIiAC, G-Dragon-sama, kikalderon, GoodLuckBlackCat, Yoko-chan y a los demás que leen y no comentan pero igual leen. Como casi siempre lo digo y lo seguiré haciendo, sus comentarios son los que me hacen continuar escribiendo. **

**Avance: -¿Que te propuso? ¿volver a ser su luz?.- fue directo al grano.**

**P.D. Díganme lectoras como son los días en sus "días", pueden ponerlo en el comentario o por MP porque al parecer eso le dará un poco de problemas a estos dos...**


	11. Y más celos

**Y más celos**

**KAGAMI POV**

Nos habíamos encontrado a Kanade cuando íbamos a comer. Ella como las veces anteriores comenzó una charla amena, contaba algunos chistes y cosas por el estilo, Kuroko no participaba en la platica y bueno no era muy raro porque nunca lo hacia. Lo miraba cuando él no se percataba, bueno sus rasgos siempre han sido lindos, me sonroje ante el pensamiento.

Poco a poco se disperso el mal humor que tenia atrás por culpa de que mi sombra estaba muy cerca del sempai, si, exagere un poco pero no puedo decir que son celos ¿Porque estaría celoso?.¿Por que otro chico se acerque a Kuroko? Ahora que lo pienso últimamente solo es él en lo que pienso y de lo que hablo.

Llegamos y yo intentado dejar de pensarlo y concentrarme en lo que dice la pelinegra, ocasionalmente tocaba mi cabello y se pegaba a mí, bueno en América estos tratos son muy naturales así que le reste importancia. De momento le hizo una pequeña broma a Teru con respecto a sus pechos, puedo admitir que me reí pero no porque pensara que estaba en lo cierto sino todo lo contrarío, el tamaño que tienen es perfecto. Kuroko lo tomó a mal y se comportó horrible con ella, pero es demasiado orgulloso y escapó.

Unos minutos después recibí un mensaje de que el se iría a casa primero, me sorprendí por la actitud y mi mente se llenó de incógnitas de mi compañero nuevamente, no encontraba la razón para que se hubiera ido, incluso dejo su suéter. No comí tranquilo y tan pronto termine regrese a casa.

No estaba en el apartamento, era muy angustiante aunque fuera un chico por dentro ya no lo era por fuera y era demasiado hermosa con aquella ropa. Esperé un poco de tiempo más y no había señal, tomé las llaves y salí a buscarlo. Cuando estaba en la entrada pude distinguirlo a unos metros pero no estaba solo.

-¡Kuroko!.-le grité.

Él y su acompañante voltearon sorprendidos, al parecer charlaban de algo muy importante.

-Yo.- saludó Aomine con su mano izquierda, espera ¿Dónde esta la derecha?

Busqué su mano y la encontré desagradablemente sujeta a la de mi sombra, me comencé a irritar nuevamente y no solo por la acción del idiota, por la de Kuroko que parecía estar de lo mas cómodo.

-"Seguro que no sabe que es chico".- pensé esperanzado.

-Tetsu ¿Estarás bien aquí?.- le pregunto irónico.

-¿Tetsu?- él me miró.

-Él lo sabe Kagami-kun.-me lleva la que me trajo, no imagino la cara que puse pero Ahomine se burlo de mí.-claro que estaré bien.

-Bueno nos vemos Tetsu.-menos mal que se largaba.

Antes de irse, utilizó el agarre que tenía y lo atrajo a su persona y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo se inclino y lo beso en los labios, el roce apenas duró pero lo hizo. Pude sentir como mi sangre empezaba a hervir al momento que corría un instinto asesino por mi cuerpo y puños, lo admitiré y solo una vez, estoy celoso.

-Piensa en lo que te dije.- dijo en un tono serio.

-Espera.-lo detuvo.-tu chaqueta Aomine-kun.

-Luego me la das junto a mi...-le estampé la prenda contra su rostro.

No necesitábamos nada de él, porque yo estaba para Kuroko y era más que suficiente. Kuroko me miró perplejo, no se si por la acción o la rapidez con la que le quité la chaqueta, Ahomine no tuvo tiempo para decir algo porque yo ya estaba dentro y claro con Tetsuya en mis brazos, lo cargaba de estilo princesa.

-¿De que hablaban?.- pregunté enojado.

-Sobre el pasado, bájame esto es innecesario.-dijo de manera estoica.

-Se más explicito.- ya no era el señor amable.- no lo are.

-Nuestro pasado.- es "nuestro" no me gustaba nada.

-¿Que fue lo que te propuso? .- si no iba al grano no me respondería lo que quería saber.

-Volver con él.- soltó de golpe.

-¿A jugar baloncesto como su sombra?.-pregunté.

-Eres muy lerdo Kagami-kun, no al baloncesto sino a su cama.-respondió.-bájame.

Ante sus palabras estuve a punto de tirarlo, no dije nada, no lo bajé y no pregunté nada más, no porque no quisiera, fue porque aquel no era el lugar para hablar de ello.

Entramos al departamento.

-Ya puedes bajarme.- chilló de nuevo.- ¿Porque haces esto?.- no respondí y lo lleve a mi habitación.

Lo dejé caer suavemente sobre la cama, me coloque arriba de él inmovilizándolo pero sin lastimar su siempre delicado cuerpo. Nos miramos unos minutos en silencio, tenía que hacer lo que sentía porque era la única manera de comprobar lo que pasaba.

-Lo hago porque no quiero que te vallas.-lo besé suavemente.- porque sentí que si te bajaba te irías corriendo detrás de Aomine.- le di otro beso pero con un poco más de fuerza.

-¿Porque no quieres que me valla con él Kagami-kun?.-rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos.

-Porque el solo pensar que estas con Aomine me pone molesto.-lo atraje más a mi cuerpo.- me pongo celoso, si es lo que quieres escuchar.-pude sentir sus labios sonreír sobre los mios.

-Pero ¿Porque tienes celos?- no solo su respiración se agitaba, también los latidos de su corazón cada vez que le daba pequeñas mordidas en los labios.

-Porque me vuelves loco.-dije.

Ya era tiempo de aceptarlo, estaba completamente perdido por mi sombra.

**FIN DE KAGAMI POV**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**TAKAO ONII-CHAN POV**

"Cuando yo tenía 4 años paso algo que cambio mi vida, nació mi hermano menor. Pensaba que sería aburrido ya que tendría que compartir mis cosas con él sin embargo en el momento que mi mamá puso en mis brazos al bebe, sentí un vuelco en el corazón y me decidí que lo cuidaría por él resto de mi vida.

Kazunari mi adorado hermano menor siempre ha amado el basquet, desde que era pequeño solía querer que yo lo llevara a jugar y practicar, yo soy testigo fiel de cuanto ama a este deporte. El siempre ha sido muy seguro de si mismo, a veces cabeza hueca aunque eso lo ha aprendido de mi pero es un chico de buen corazón. A mis ojos mi lindo hermano nunca crecerá.

No solo es un buen y gran deportista, también es un chico listo y tiene un talento raro el lo llama "ojo de halcón" puede ver en un rango muy amplio. Usa aquel don en sus partidos y en alguno que otro examen, una vez lo uso para espiar a una chicas en las aguas termales del viaje escolar.

Lo que más le ha dolido fue cuando en secundaria un chico de pelo verde lo destrozó en la cancha, recuerdo que casi estuvo a punto de dejar el basquet pero no lo hizo, entrenó mas duro para algún día poder vencerlo, hasta ahí aun eramos él y yo.

Un par de años más y entro a la preparatoria Shutoku, me enorgullecí de él pues siguió fielmente su camino en el basquet y entro al equipo de la escuela, con su talento no tardaron en ponerlo en la cancha pero no solo a él, lo acompañó otro chico.

Mido mmm Mido algo, no logro recordarlo pero Kazunari lo llama Shin-chan, el mismo que lo hizo pedazos tiempo atrás ahora era su compañero. Poco a poco todas las conversiones llevaban ese nombre "Shin-chan lanzó un triple ridículamente lejos y anotó", "Hoy el articulo de la suerte de Shin-chan fue un mapache" o "Shin-chan es un tsundere" siento que nos estamos separando por ese tipo.

Si alguien se atreviera a lastimar a mi lindo hermano, quizás ese alguien apareciera muerto."

**FIN TAKAO ONII-CHAN POV**

Era lo que había escrito como respuesta a la pregunta ¿Qué es lo que más amo en este mundo?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hola!**

**Me han ayudado mucho con sus comentarios (en algunos concuerdo) que ya seran incluidos en el próximo capítulo si! les agradezco por comentar me hacen inmensamente feliz. Espero que les guste el cap de hoy porque ya era hora de la acción no? se lo merecían los dos hehe. Siento que lo que más he odiado en el mundo son los finales (no piensen que ya va a terminar la historia) pero si voy a terminar ya mi preparatoria y me he estado sintiendo triste =( pero dicen que cuando una puerta se cierra otra se abre TT-TT perdón por traerles mis problemas. Bien hablando de finales ya quiero empezar a hacerlo con tiempo de anticipación y auque aun queda un tramo de historia (si les llega a hartar díganme, la terminamos e inicio una nueva bien fácil**

**no) eso es todo, a si si hoy jugué mi primer partido en un equipo oficial y bueno perdimos, me caí y me hice un raspón en mi rodilla, me dieron un manotazo pero... me divertí ¡Amo el basquet!. **

**P.D. ¿Que piensan del hermano de Takao? Lo puse para causar más conflicto hihihi **


	12. Hermano Mayor

**Hermano Mayor**

Estaba frente a la casa del peliverde, frente a la puerta para ser exactos. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí? No lo sabía pero seguro que ya era bastante, estaba muy indeciso entre llamar a la puerta o no, era demasiado difícil, tenía el plan de que si se acobardaba en aclarar las cosa usaría de pretexto que iba por Midorima para irse al entrenamiento juntos pero que pasaba si lo rechazaba, esto era muy difícil.

Ese día Takao Kaito había salido a relajarse después de lidiar con la paranoia de su querido hermano menor, bueno siempre era demasiado relajado y un bromista de primera por lo cual siempre se decían cosas cariñosas y sin vergüenzas.

Hablando del diablo, diviso a su hermano nervioso frente a una puerta, era extraño porque Kazunari le había dicho que se iría temprano por la práctica de vera que tenía con él equipo, tal vez era la casa de alguna chica de la cual gustaba su hermano y se le ocurrió hacerle una broma para relajarlo.

-Kazunari deja de pensarlo.- presionó el timbre y abrazo a su hermanito.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo sorprendido al encontrar a su hermano ahí.

-¡Suéltalo!.-se abrió de golpe la puerta, y se lanzó sobre Kaito.-¿quién rayos eres?.- lo apuntó con su puño en el piso.

-No ¿Quien quien eres tú?-cambiaron las posiciones y ahora Kaito estaba sobre Midorima amenazándolo.

-¡Shin-chan!.-gritó Takao.

-Si Shin-ch- espera no, soy Midorima.-balbuceó el peliverde.

-Espera ¿Ella no es una chica?.-dijo el mayor.

-No, Onii-chan déjalo.-trató de calmar a su hermano mayor.

-¡¿Onii-chan?!.- gritó el de lentes.

- Kazunari.- lo llamó su hermano.

-Takao- lo llamó Midorima.

-¿Quien mierda es este tipo?.- hablaron al unísono.

-Es...- bien sería una tarea difícil explicarles a ambos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Amor, cariño y dulzura... después odio, enojo y resentimiento. Lo que fuera que hubiera pasado era un enigma para el pelirrojo, después de aquella tanda de besos Kuroko lo sacó hecho una furia del cuarto y sin decir ninguna frase que la de "¡Déjame solo!", algo le había pasado.

Sin más que hacer se fue a su cuarto que le correspondía, no iba a lograr nada quedándose frente a su habitación, esperaba mañana tener una explicación satisfactoria.

KUROKO POV

Después de echar a patadas a Kagami-kun, me lance a llorar en mi cama ¿Por qué? Hace unos días soñaba con estar así con luz y de momento a otro lo corrí a gritos. ¿Y por qué estoy llorando? Es como si tuviera un nudo de emociones en todo mi ser. No se cuanto lloré, pero lo más probable es que fue hasta que el sueño me venció.

Toc toc

-Kuroko es tarde, si no te apresuras la entrenadora me matará.- dijo la persona que tocaba la puerta.

-Kagami-kun.-me removí con malestar.

-¿Te sientes bien?.-preguntó.

La verdad no me sentía nada bien, me dolía horrible abajo del estomago, sentía contracciones fuertes como cuando te pegan y no podía ni siquiera ponerme en una buena posición.

-No realmente, no es nada grave.- trate de responder de una manera creíble.

-Te oyes mal, voy a entrar.-dijo.

-¡No! estaré bien, ve al entrenamiento y te alcanzare más tarde.-traté de convencerlo.

-Pero...-

-Prometo alcanzarte antes de que termines el entrenamiento.-

-Entonces me estoy yendo.-dijo él.- Kuroko

-Si.-respondí.

-Te quiero.-concluyó y se fue corriendo.

Eran cálidas y llenas de sentimientos sinceros, al menos eso quiero creer y sin embargo esas palabras fuera de hacerme soltar una sonrisa, volví a comenzar a llorar y con más fuerza. Sentí nuevamente dolor y me doble en la cama, tal vez algo me había hecho daño. Me percaté de algo húmedo en la cama y con una de mis manos palpé el colchón, efectivamente estaba mojado pero no era agua.

-Sangre.-miré mi mano.- ¡Sangre!.- di un brinco y salí de la cama.

Entré al baño para revisar que era lo que pasaba, sangraba de... kamisama estoy seguro de que esto nos lo explicaron en alguna clase de biología. Tenía que solucionarlo, regrese de nuevo a la habitación y busque mi móvil pero antes de apretar la tecla de llamar a Kagami-kun, me avergoncé de la situación, seguro que lo regañarían de nuevo si ausentaba otra vez al entrenamiento. Tomé la decisión de llamar a otra persona.

Esperé unos minutos a que respondieran.

-Eres tú, Kuroko.- atendieron mi llamada.

-Perdón por llamar tan temprano pero necesito un favor.- pedí cortésmente.

-Es raro viniendo de ti, pero no me gusta deberle favores a nadie lo hare.-hablo del otro lado de la línea.- ¿Qué necesitas?

-Pues veras…- en este momento no tenía más opción que confiar en él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tres chicos ya calmados dentro de la casa de Midorima. Después de lograr separarlos, entraron en la casa y fueron a la sala, para que pudiera explicarles bien.

-Así que es tu hermano mayor.-dijo el peliverde acomodándose sus lentes.

-Sí, él fue la persona que contesto mi celular anoche.-contestó Takao.- por cierto ni-chan podrías dejar esto, es incomodo.

Al sentarse en el sofá los tres, Kaito estrechó a Takao contra su cuerpo de manera posesiva, ganándose muchas miradas llenas de celos del más alto. Acariciaba el cabello de Kazunari como si fuera un niño pequeño, con ternura.

-No quieroooo…-protestó.- Kazu-chan no se qué tipo de persona es este chico Shin-chan, con lo lindo que eres puede que se abalanza sobre ti y trate de sobrepasarse.-lo atrajo más contra su pecho.

-Shin-chan jamás se abalan…-guardó silencio, recordando que ayer y justamente en ese sillón había pasado justamente eso, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al recordar sus roces.

-¿Kazu-chan?-lo llamó.

-¿Decías algo onii-chan?-su mente regresó a su cuerpo.

Al ver el rostro sonrojado y como aumentaba la temperatura corporal de su hermano menor hizo lo que cualquier hermano mayor "normal" haría en su situación, liberó a su Takao y otra vez se fue encima de Shintaro.

-¡Tu maldito pervertido, que cosas le hiciste a mi lindo hermanito!- lo zarandeaba de las solapas.

-¡Ya detente!-gritó desesperado por la situación Midorima y de nuevo tuvo un mal presentimiento, al igual que en el centro comercial su boca comenzaba a soltarse pero esta vez no era para besar a Takao.-Onii-san dejemos esto claro, yo no le he hecho nada pervertido a Takao y si lo hiciera no creo que a él le desagradara en lo más mínimo ¿Cierto Takao?-preguntó de manera sarcástica.

-…-no sabía que responder.

-Kazunari.- eso no era bueno, ver a su hermano serio.-como un ángel tan lindo y puro como él podría ser así, tú lo contaminaste y lo pagaras caro.-sus ojos llenos de malicia, petrificaron al peliverde.

No es que no quisiera ayudar al su querido Shin-chan, pero si algo sabía era que lo mejor era no hacer enojar más a su hermano.

**¡He vuelto! Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. **

**Perdón por ausentarme por tantos días y semanas, pero tengo muchas buenas explicaciones:**

**-Estoy en mi fin de semestre con un pie casi adentro de la universidad, además de la que pensaba estudiar una carrera terminé decidiéndome por otra y hacer examen para otra universidad.**

**-Estoy estudiando para los dos exámenes de esa universidad.**

**-Estoy al cuello de tareas.**

**Y si quieren saber las demás lean Niken, porque ahí está la otra parte de la historia de mi tardanza.**

**Me pongo muy feliz cada vez que leo sus comentarios, se los agradezco y si no quieren comentar este capítulo porque me tarde mucho en publicar están en todo su derecho, espero reanudar mi actualización por semana. Gracias por leerme y gracias por su apoyo a todos de todos los lectores. **

**Nos leemos. **


	13. Siempre puedes confiar en los amigos

**Siempre puedes confiar en los amigos.**

**MIDORIMA POV**

Estaba siendo asfixiado por el hermano mayor de Takao, cuando mi vista comenzaba a nublarse y podía jurar que ya estaba viendo mi fin total, pensé que ojalá le hubiera hecho caso a mi horóscopo. También mi maldita boca tuvo algo que ver.

Lalalalala...

-Mi...mi mo-movil.-reuní toda la fuerza que aun me quedaba para decir con dificultad aquella palabas.

-Puedes contesta.- me dijo sonriendo.- pero si dices que estoy a punto de acabar tu existencia, sufras aunque estés en el más allá.- un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al ver su maléfica cara.

Cuando observé la pantalla del celular pude saber quién era, lo use a mi favor para poder escapar de ese dúo. Pedí un momento a solas para poder atender y camicorrí a la habitación más cercana.

-Eres tú, Kuroko.-atendí con esas palabras a la llamada.

-_Buenos días Midorima-kun.- _me saludó de la misma manera educada y fría de siempre pero con una voz un poco rara.-_…-_guardo silencio.

-¿Necesitas algo?-pregunté sin pensar para comprobar si aún seguía ahí.

-_Bueno quería pedirte un favor pero…-_estaba titubeando demasiado, una mala señal, ya era raro que me llamara a mí y lo era más que me quisiera pedir algo.

-Solo pídelo, no me gusta deberte nada.-intuí que algo malo le pasaba.

-_Tomaste un curso de salud en Teiko ¿Cierto?_- preguntó Kuroko del otro lado.

-Sí ¿Porque?, ¿Estás enfermo? Se te oye rara la voz.-la curiosidad me atacó.

-_Bueno algo así, pero no puedo hablar de esto por teléfono._-respondió.

-Entonces me voy a tu casa.-afirmé.

-_Ahora mismo no estoy en mi casa, veras es un asunto complicado y me estoy quedando con otra persona._-se volvió a quedar callado.- _creo que esto no es una buena idea, perdón por la…_

-Mándame la dirección en un mensaje, yo estaré lo más pronto posible ahí.-ordené.

-_Gracias Midorima-kun, desearía que vinieras solo_.- justo lo que necesitaba, estar solo para aclarar mi mente.

-No tienes que preocuparte por ello.-ambos colgamos.

En tan solo unos minutos ya había recibido el mensaje con la dirección. No creo que por faltar un día al entrenamiento de verano se armara un gran problema con el entrenador.

A empujones y gritos saqué a los dos pelinegros de casa.

-Maldito.-bufó el mayor.

-¿Shin-chan que…-dijo perplejo Takao.

-Lo siento, dile al entrenador que no podre ir al entrenamiento porque me sentí mal o algo así por favor.-le pedí, me miró con una cara confundida lo cual hizo latir mi corazón rápidamente.

Me giré a ver a su hermano quien me miraba con odio… bueno si no me mataba hoy lo haría algún día pero que valiera la pena.- te deberé una.-le dije con una sonrisa, lo atraje hasta a mí y lo besé.

Al soltarlo salí corriendo espantado por dos razones, la primera porque no entendía que rayos me sucedía por atreverme a besar a Takao, sin ningún pudor en la calle y de mañana cuando todos mis vecinos salían a correr y la segunda, su hermano corrió furioso detrás de mí, bueno yo estaba en ventaja por mi condición.

**FIN DE MIDORIMA POV**

**KUROKO POV **

Aunque dudé mucho al llamar a Midorima-kun, pienso ahora que no fue una mala idea, solo quedaba saber de qué manera le explicaría que ahora era una chica, también que estaba quedándome con Kagami-kun y la razón por la cual quería su ayuda.

Ya había lavado las sabanas, era una suerte que el colchón no se hubiera manchado también o sería muy vergonzoso. Tomé una de mis ropas de chico, una sudadera con gorro para que me cubriera el cabello y el cuerpo. Ya había tomado mi desayuno, Kagami había sido muy amable al dejarlo hecho antes de marcharse al entrenamiento, era muy dulce aunque para muchos les fuera difícil creerlo, pero para mí era la persona más linda y sensible del mundo por ello cuando pensaba en la manera en la que se había comportado ayer, me llevaba a pensar que yo no lo era tan indiferente.

**FIN DE KUROKO POV**

Midorima ya estaba subiendo las escaleras del edificio, estaba sorprendido cuando desde fuera miró el lugar y no era para menos porque al parecer era un lugar caro. Con cada paso que daba no paraba de pensar porque estaba allí, ¿Para huir de su inminente muerte? ¿Para huir de lo que fuera que le sucedía cada vez que miraba a Takao? ¿O solo estaba siendo buen amigo? Lo cierto era que el peliazul era su amigo y que si ahora podía volver a disfrutar el jugar baloncesto era por obra el invisible chico quien, a base de sudor y lágrimas había conseguido hacerle morder el polvo.

Salió de sus pensamientos al notar que estaba ya frente a la puerta, toco el timbre un par de veces pero nadie atendía, una vez más y nada, saco el celular y marcó el número de Kuroko.

-¿Cuándo piensas abrirme?.- dijo de manera sarcástica.

-_Perdón pero necesitaba saber que eras tú.-_no entendió que rayos quería decir con eso, colgó. 

La puerta se abrió y dejo a ver una figura encapuchada, pudo distinguir ue era su e compañero solo por su blanquecina piel, pero era idea suya o estaba más bajito de lo que recordaba en sus anteriores partidos. Lo invitó a pasar dentro del lugar y lo condujo hasta la sala de estar.

-¿para qué me necesitas y por qué estas vestido de esa forma?.-preguntó mientras fisgoneaba un poco el lugar.

-Midorima-kun te voy a mostrar algo que tal vez te cueste entenderlo.-dijo con una voz ¿afeminada?-hagas lo que hagas por favor no grites y no huyas.

Esto comenzaba a inquietarse, pero valientemente dijo que no lo haría ignorante de la situación del chico. Con sus pálidas manos que temblaban de nervios, fue descubriendo lentamente el gorro que ocultaba su, ahora larga, cabellera azul.

-Midorima-kun me he convertido en una chica.-lo soltó de un solo golpe.

-…-como iba a gritar, se quedo en blanco.

-Midorima-kun.- lo llamó al ver como se había quedado estático.

-Una chica, no es algo por lo cual alarmarse… ¡Una chica!- podrían jurar que ese grito se pudo oír al infinito y más allá.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Buenas… ¿noches? Si, si, aquí es de noche. **

**¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, yo estoy semi bien porque termine casi excelente mi escuela a excepción de que reprobé una materia wuaa! TT-TT pero tomare un divertidísimo curso intensivo de diez días, cuatro horas seguidas cada uno y también los sábados D= por lo cual no podre ir a dos de mis partidos! Pero ya termine con mis demás materias. Bueno dejemos eso de lado baah… gracias por sus comentarios hoy no contesto uno pero… la proxima prometo que lo hare, espero sus críticas constructivas.**

**Los quiero mucho, gracias por seguirme ¡Nos leemos en Niken! **


	14. Espiando parte I

**Espiando parte I**

Midorima después de pegar un gran alarido quedo inconsciente, bueno pudo haber sido peor aunque no podría imaginar de qué forma, lo dejo estar un rato en lo que él se iba a cambiar la recamará de Kagami, le encantaba estar dormir ahí por la fragancia que le llenaba los sentidos y ese toque tan masculino que tenía ahí. Cerró los ojos e inhalo fuertemente el perfume del lugar.

-¡Kuroko!-al parecer el as de Shutoku ya se había levantado.-¡Kuroko! ¡Kuroko!.-era mejor que atendiera.

- Puedo oírte perfectamente así que no grites- dijo entrando a la pequeña sala.

-¡¿Cómo has terminado así?!.- ahí va de nuevo con su nerviosismo, esto comenzaba a cansar a la sombra.

Solo unas palabras más y… ya, le había colmado la paciencia.

-¡Kuroko eso dolió!-se sobó la mejilla después de la bofetada que le había propinado.

-¡Deja de hacer preguntas de una vez, solo te diré que no tengo ni una maldita idea de cómo termino así!.-le gritó al más alto.

Al peliverde casi se le caen las gafas de la impresión, nunca había visto al pequeño exaltarse ni hablar de esa forma, bueno gritar y hacerlo callar.

-Entonces.-se acomodo sus lentes.-el motivo de tu llamada no fue solamente para decirme de este pequeño incidente ¿cierto?

-Eto…-su nerviosismo regresó y sus mejillas se encendieron al recordar para que quería su ayuda.-necesito que compres algo por mí.

-¡Me llamaste para que fuera t esclavo y comprara cosas para ti!-contestó con indignación.-Puedes hacerlo tú mismo.

-No es que pueda salir en este momento y por ello te lo pido a ti, au.-se dobló y puso su mano en su parte abdominal. Otra vez esas contracciones y el dolor era tremendamente peor que antes.

Midorima se acercó para saber lo que le sucedía, tenía un aspecto terrible como su no pudiera enderezarse lo que lo preocupo.

-Midorima-kun me ha venido la menstruación.-bien ya era un hecho lo que tenía que ir a comprar.

-Dame unos minutos y estaré de vuelta con lo que necesitas.-era un hombre que no retiraba sus palabras.

Ese era Midorima, un caballero sin lugar a dudas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Te dije que tenía una novia, no es un chico de fiar Kazu-chan.-dijo un pelinegro con voz llena de superioridad.

-Shh… silencio aniki quiero escuchar.-dijo el menor pegándose más su oreja a la puerta para poder escuchar más.

Tiempo antes…

Vieron alejarse al peliverde a una velocidad sorprendente que disminuyó al dejar de sentir peligro de que Kaito lo alcance.

Frustrado se volvió a su hermano que estaba embelesado mirando la figura de la zanahoria con patas, nuevo nombre dado a Midorima por su parte, que se alejaba caminando. Tenía ganas de servirlo en un estofado o en una fresca ensalada y aun así se quedaría corto con la venganza por haber osado acercarse a su hermanito. Lo más conveniente era convencer a Kuzunari de alejarse del tipo, haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para lograrlo. Tendría que idear un plan como en el pasado cuando esas pretenciosas chicas trataban de arrancarlo de sus brazos.

-¿Siempre desaparece así?-dijo sacando de sus pensamientos a Takao.

-¿Qué?-se mostró avergonzado ante la interrogante.- no, Shin-chan nunca falta a los entrenamientos, él siempre es muy estricto respecto a eso. Es la primera vez que lo veo hacer algo como esto.

-Tal vez su novia lo ha llamado.-soltó la primera bomba.

-Claro que no, el no tiene una… una novia.-dudó al responder.

-¿Están saliendo?-segunda bomba.

-No.-contestó de manera fría.

-Entonces como confías en que él no tiene "otra".-sin duda sabía que palabras usar para quebrantar a su hermano menor.

-…-sin palabras.

Era verdad en parte que no estaba al cien seguro de que Shintaro no estuviera con alguien. Nunca lo preguntó, lo dio por sentado cuando antes de un entrenamiento se pusieron a calentar de una manera más placentera…

FLASH BACK

-Eres cruel Shin-chan ¿Por qué tengo que ser el único que está sacando el material para las prácticas?-reprochó a Midorima que se encontraba sentado en las colchonetas vigilando que a Takao no se le olvidara sacar alguna pelota de basquetbol.

-Sera una pesadez si llegan los sempais.- dijo evitando el reproche.

No era uno de esos días diferentes a los demás donde gracias al señor "Al que madruga Dios lo ayuda" que lo obligaba a llegar casi una hora antes que los demás al entrenamiento, sin embargo podía decir que ya se había acostumbrado. Ponía a Kuzunari a esas tareas porque si llegaban los superiores lo obligarían a ayudar con la pesada labor y eso no daba gracia.

Rendido lo miró de reojo, era alto, bueno eso estaba más que claro pero porque ahora le parecía que era más gallardo que de costumbre. Bueno no es que el peliverde no tuviera sus atributos propios que tanto caracterizaban a la generación de los milagros. Se detuvo un momento a pensar en ellos para hacer un poco el tiempo, empezado por su característico e inusual color de pelo verde, también lo eran sus ojos y si en sus ojos se situaba tenía que admitir que los adornaban unas largas pestañas. Eran demasiado alargadas y rizadas que si no fuera por sus lentes y su rostro de seriedad podían mofarse de que era unos ojos de nena, rió ante el comentario.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-preguntó el jefe con superioridad.

-Nada, nada.-jamás le diría que pensaba en lo lindo que era.

Siguiendo con lo que estaba, era atractivo… sintió calor recorrer su cuerpo ante el pensamiento porque estaba pensado eso de su compañero, pero era verdad era condenadamente guapo con su altura y su rostro, era bien parecido e inteligente podía ser un tsundere pero es que eso no era lo que a las chicas les gustaba de hoy en día un tipo moe, pero por alguna extraña razón no estaba rodeado de chicas. Quizás se deba a su excentricidad por los asuntos relacionados con él destino, también su manía por levar siempre sus objetos de la suerte pero a quien le importa eso cuando puedes tener a Midorima Shintaro el tirador número uno de la generación de los milagros, las chicas de Shutoku deben de esta ciegas si fuera una de ellas estaría siempre revoloteando cerca de él…

-¡Espera que me sucede!-gritó lanzando el balón que tenía en las manos a quien sabe dónde.

Porque estaba pensando en eso, el era un chico para estar pensando en cosas como esas porque si de algo estaba seguro es que no era gay, pero revolotear cerca del as de su equipo era lo que siempre hacia por más exhaustivo que se tornara siempre, quien lo acompañaba de compre, quien limpiaba sus lagrimas si perdían en los partidos, quien era su trapeador era siempre Takao y sin duda que se dejara hacer todas esa cosas es prueba suficiente de que siente algo más que una amistad.

-Soy un tonto.-se dijo a sí mismo.

-Ya me di cuenta.-contestó un chico quien acaba de lanzarle el un balón en la cabeza.

-¿Eso porque fue?-se sobó la zona donde el balón lo había golpeado.

-Tú me lo lanzaste primero.-esa cara tan enojada de siempre.

-Gomen, gomen hoy no has traído tu objeto de la suerte.-trató de iniciar una conversación para olvidar el incidente.

-Si lo he traído pero es un poco bochornoso llevarlo en público.-dijo nervioso, mostrando su lado lindo.

-¿Qué es?-era curioso, porque el supersticioso siempre mostraba muy en alto su objeto diario de la suerte.-Vamos Shin-chan.-rogó con tono infantil.

-Está bien.-se rindió después de que el pelinegro no dejaba de molestar respecto al tema.- pero no debes burlarte.-dijo sonrojado, rebusco en su bolsillo y sacó un paquete pequeño.- un condón fosforescente.

-Sorprendente, sabía que existían pero nunca había visto uno.- habló con sorpresa.- déjame verlo bien.- lo arrebató de las manos.

-¡Devuélvelo Takao!

Comenzaron a perseguirse por el cuarto donde guardaban los materiales, el pelinegro era muy hábil para huir del de lentes y el otro solo gritaba furioso que le regresara su objeto de la suerte. Takao se sentía que aun podía picar mas a Midorima comenzó a quitar la luz del cuarto, que ya de por si no tenia buena iluminación, cerró la puerta y bajo las persianas haciendo que estuvieran completamente a obscuras. Después de eso era seguro que el peliverde lo acecinaría.

-Veamos si de verdad brilla en la obscuridad.- fingió que comenzaba a abrirlo.-aunque me pareció ver que el tamaño es grande ¿Es que fue al azar o es tu talla Shin-chan?-pregunto con burla.

El peliverde chocaba con los objetos que había en el salón a causa de la poca luz que había.

-Es obvio que es mi talla.-se avergonzó ante su respuesta por el tono de orgullo en el que lo dijo.

-¡Oh que revelación! Así que lo usaras cuando se dé la ocasión, si que eres todo un pervertido Shin-chan.-iba riendo al imaginarse la cara avergonzada que seguro tendría su amigo.

-No seas ridículo ¿Con quién lo usaría?-esas palabras fueron el abra cadabra que hicieron pararse de golpe.

-Conmigo…-dijo en un susurro tímido Takao, por fin podía admitirlo se había enamorado de Shin-chan.

Al no poder notar que el pelinegro se había detenido, Midorima no se detuvo y termino chocando contra él cayendo de manera muy conveniente sobre las colchonetas del lugar.

-Si serás idiota Takao.-refunfuñó.

Cuando iba a ponerse de pie Kuzunari lo atrajo nuevamente a las colchonetas y se monto sobre su persona, empezó a gritonear que se bajara de una vez por todas y que dejara de jugar, estaba loco por lo que estaba a punto de hacer y era muy seguro que de ahora en adelante había una gran probabilidad de que el peliverde se alejara de Takao pero era un riesgo que valía la pena tomar.

Lo besó, esperaba que respondiera de forma negativa y que lo alejara de un golpe pero solo estaba estático por la acción, aprovecho ese momento de inconsciencia y metió su lengua dentro de la boca del otro chico consiguiendo probar a fondo la cavidad bucal de Midorima, quien empezó a responder al beso. Con fiereza se besaban, Takao jugaba con los mechones de cabello verde y el otro chico sus manos en la nuca del pelinegro para que se profundizara más el beso.

-¡Pero qué relajo, no terminaron de sacar el material!-gritó el capitán fuera.

Se separaron rápidamente y se pusieron de pie, estaban hechos un desastre, el cabello revuelto con el rostro colorado y jadeantes, cualquiera que los viera podía saber que estaba asiendo en el cuarto pero eso fue lo de menos volvieron a iluminar la habitación y Shintaro se vio obligado ayudar a Takao a ordenar lo que habían tirado cuando se habían correteado.

-Shin-chan.-llamó al más alto antes que saliera del cuarto.- tienes algo en la cara.- se acerco a él y parándose de puntas para alcanzarlo, lamió un hilo de saliva que había quedado en su barbilla como rastro del beso anterior.-Me gustas Shintaro.-dijo en un tono serio.

-No digas tonterías.-hablo sonrojado (amo la imagen de Midorima sonrojado) se reunió con los sempais.

-¿Qué hacían ahí dentro con la luz apagada y con la puerta cerrada?- peguntó con picardía un sempai.

-¡Nada!- definitivamente el as no sabía mentir pero para ayudar siempre estaba Kuzunari.

-Solo probábamos un condón.

Ese día Midorima termino perdiendo su objeto de la suerte porque todos se encerraron en aquel cuarto para comprobar si era cierto que esos condones brillaban en la oscuridad.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ese día no solo había descubierto que estaba enamorado del peliverde también se le había declaro y para colmo lo había rechazado.

-Entonces sigámoslo.-jaló a su hermanito del brazo.

Así empezaba el asecho de los hermanos Takao que estaba destinado a un montón de líos.

Regresando al presente…

De alguna manera el mayor se las ingenió para colarse al departamento y siguieron al chico zanahoria a un número, estaban ahora pegados en la puerta para escuchar lo que sucedía dentro.

-Ni-chan escondámonos.-se escabulleron cuando la puerta hacia ruido.

Salió ni más ni menos que Shintaro.

**Por fin!**

**Si al fin he subido la continuación de deseo fugaz, estoy mega feliz por sus comentarios y esperen Hoy Niken, hay una gran probabilidad de que este día sea de 2X1 así que estense pendientes. Gracias por sus comentarios y por poner esta historia y autora como favorita, llena de energía a mi corazón. **

**Sigamos leyendo y creciendo juntos, matane! **


	15. Uno más no hará daño

**Uno más no hará daño**

Sonó la puerta nuevamente, no esperaba que Midorima volviera tan pronto. Se puso de pie, atravesó la sala para llegar a la puerta de nuevo. Sería raro referirse al peliverde de la manera que lo hacía siempre, si fuera otra persona sabría enseguida que ella era él. Entre su repertorio buscó la manera más casual pero también normal de llamarle.

-¿Shintaro-kun regresaste muy pronto?- no olvidó agregar ese tono femeninamente dulce que representativo de una chica.

Abrió la puerta con tranquilidad.

-…-no supo que responder a la persona que estaba frete a la puerta.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- escupió Kuroko antes de que sus labios dejaran escapar un "Takao-kun"

-Disculpe las molestias, creo que me equivoqué en venir.-era una chica, después de todo Shin-chan si tenía una novia. Se giró para marcharse.

Esto era malo, el podía ver a través del pelinegro. Desde los partidos de Shutoku contra Seirin, sabía perfectamente del lazo que unía a Takao y Midorima, más allá de ser un doble as Kuzunari tenía sentimientos románticos por el más alto. Esta visita lo mostraba. No debía dejarlo marchar con la idea equivocada, destrozaría la relación del par.

-Es usted amigo de Shintaro-kun.-tomó su mano para evitar su partida.-No tardará en volver, porque no esperas dentro.-ofreció.

-No, no quiero incomodar.-pudo ver lagrimas asomarse en las orbes negras.

No iba a dar su brazo a torcer por ello tendría que usar algún truco, se aferró a su playera y se dejó caer estrepitosamente.

-Se encuentra bien.-ante la caída el pelinegro socorrió a Kuroko.-Puede ponerse de pie.

-Si, no tiene que preocuparse.-habló con voz debilitada, hizo temblar sus piernas.-Estaré bien sola.-su actuación es digna de un óscar.

-No sea tonta, la ayudaré a entrar a su departamento.-la cargo.

Por ahora eso podría hacer para evitar la partida de Takao.

-¡¿Qué estas tratando de hacerle?!- Midorima era rápido con las compras.-¿Qué haces aquí Takao?-tiró la bolsa del súper al ver la escena.

-¿Esa es la pregunta para ti maldito infiel?- salió de detrás de una maseta el pelinegro mayor.

-¿Tu también?-todos se miraron como no saber que decir.

Que diría Kuroko respecto a que era una chica, que explicaría Midorima al estar en un departamento con una chica, como explicaría el Takao que lo había seguido con su hermano.

-Tal vez deba decirle la verdad Midorima-kun.-habló el peli celeste poniéndose de pie.

-No tienes porque.-contestó mordazmente el de lentes.

-Pero tenemos que ser honestos respecto a esto que esta pasando.- dijo Kuroko

-Pero no quiero hacer esto más grande ¿Seria problemático para ti?-añadió con preocupación.

-Aomine y Kagami lo saben, pienso que si no lo aclaramos lastimaremos más a Takao-kun.- el duo Kazunari solo interpretaba eso como una pelea de novios.

-Bien pero aunque se lo digas no creo que lo tome bien.- se rindió.

-Takao-kun veras…

-¡No quiero oírlo!-se puso las manos en los oídos, no quería escuchar de la relación secreta que tenía Shin-chan con esa chica.

-Por favor.-rogó, pero el otro chico no cedía.- ¡Soy Kuroko!

-No acepto que seas su novi…a.-empezó a captar todo.- estás jugando…

Media hora más tarde, después de haberle explicado todo a Takao y que Midorima golpeara y echara a su hermano mayor a patadas…

Kazunari, Shintaro y Tetsuya tomaban un té junto a unos pastelillos que había comprado el más alto cuando fue por las toallas femeninas.

-Así es como paso todo, ahora trato de volver a ser un chico.-dio un sorbo a la taza de té.

-Suena complicado ¿Necesitas nuestra ayuda?-ofreció Takao.

-No quiero molestarlos.-dijo el peliazul

-El tiene razón Takao, aunque estemos de vacaciones seguimos entrenando.-

-¿También tenían entrenamiento hoy?-

-Sí, pero Takao se encargo de decir que me ausentaría ¿cierto?-el pelinegro se quedo petrificado.

-Eto... sobre eso.-por andarlo siguiendo lo había olvidado completamente.-no lo hice.

Recibió un golpe.

Terminaron su aperitivo y salieron del lugar. Kuroko iba donde Kagami puesto que era lo que le había prometido, los jugadores de Shutoku se ofrecieron a acompañarlo pero este se negó, no era que le disgustara su presencia más bien quería que arreglaran sus propios problemas, además de no querer ser una carga para ellos.

Respiraba un poco de aire, esas eran solo algunas de las razones pero en el fondo sabía que iba intentar hacer un movimiento con su querido pelirrojo. Al pensarlo se avergonzó porque recordaba cuando había intentado seducir a Aomine y que parecía más gracioso que seductor, pero antes de recordarlo completamente llegó al instituto.

Saludó a todos de manera cordial, más de uno se quedó embobado con su figura pero solo basto una mirada de la entrenadora para que volvieran al entrenamiento. Espero sentado en las bancas y cuando acabaron se marcho con Taiga.

* * *

**Cuanto tiempo son escribir!**

**Denme muchos tomatazos, primero no tenía la suficiente inspiración y me quede bloqueada al no poder terminar este capitulo y al final terminó siendo horriblemente corto pero si no lo terminaba no podía avanzar y tomé a decisión de terminarlo de una vez aunque quedara feo espero me perdonen. ¡Logre entrar a la universidad! =D eso es lo único bueno espero subir Nikken esta semana. Gracias por su apoyo y espero sus regaños por mi irresponsabilidad. **

**Sayo **

**P.D: También estoy un poco retrasada leyendo sus historias, haré lo posible por actualizarme.**


End file.
